Supervivientes
by Misila
Summary: La Guerra hizo mella en mucha gente. Dejó muchas heridas que nunca llegaron a cicatrizar; las menos graves, las físicas. Pequeñas historias sobre los supervivientes de la Segunda Guerra. Para Cris Snape. Hoy, Teddy Lupin.
1. Dennis Creevey

El _Potterverso_, por primera vez y espero que sirva para todas las historias, pertenece a Rowling. Ea, ya lo sabéis.

* * *

_**Supervivientes**_

* * *

**1**

_Dennis Creevey_

Héroe

Dennis no vuelve a Hogwarts hasta que la Batalla ha terminado, como Colin le ordenó (y porque lo amenazó con contarle a Laura que lleva dos años colado por ella si se le ocurría quedarse a luchar). No lo hace por el pasadizo por el que salió, sino por el camino que comunica el castillo con Hogsmeade. Se muere de ganas de ver a Colin. Con lo entusiasta que es su hermano (y ni cien guerras cambiarán eso), seguro que tiene miles de anécdotas que contarle, y quizá hasta se las haya ingeniado para sacar fotos de la batalla para enseñárselas a sus padres, como le prometió.

Sin embargo, conforme va acercándose al colegio y descubre los destrozos con cada vez más claridad, algo frío se acomoda en su pecho y hace que se estremezca. Apenas tiene quince años, pero ha pasado todo el curso escondido del Ministerio y eso lo ha vuelto bastante precavido. Tiene la impresión de que le han arrebatado un año de su vida y guarda rencor a todos esos magos que no pueden vivir en paz con los demás y tienen que hacer daño para sentirse bien.

Cuando está atravesando la entrada al colegio, observa que los cerdos alados –que fueron la primera imagen que Dennis tuvo de Hogwarts, con nueve años, cuando su hermano le mandó una carta llena de fotos y le aseguró que aquello era súper genial– están decapitados y los restos de las alas que siempre le han fascinado están esparcidos por el suelo por alguna maldición. Y Dennis odia aún más a los mortífagos –palabra que oyó ya en Hogwarts, después de que terminara el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

No tiene ni idea de dónde puede estar Colin, así que se dirige al Gran Comedor. Los tres años que ha pasado en Hogwarts le han servido para comprender, entre otras cosas, que la gente siempre se reúne ahí cuando pasa algo. Camina por los pasillos destrozados, entre gárgolas despedazadas y armaduras abolladas, diciéndose que eso no se parece en nada a las fotografías que le mandaba su hermano hace seis años y temiendo quién pueda haber muerto de su bando. Porque es imposible que hayan derrotado al malo sin sufrir alguna baja.

El nombre de Laura Madley viene a la mente de Dennis casi inmediatamente después que el de su hermano cuando se planta ante la entrada del Gran Comedor. Temiendo lo que pueda encontrar, el joven da unos pasos para enfrentarse con lo que pueda haber dentro.

Ver el lugar en el que fue Seleccionado, celebró las victorias del equipo de quidditch de su casa, charló con sus compañeros mientras desayunaba y repasó tantos exámenes cinco minutos antes de la campana tan destrozado hace que algo dentro de Dennis se rompa también. Es horrible. Hogwarts siempre ha sido como un segundo hogar para él. Hogar que esa Batalla ha destrozado. Todo está lleno de cadáveres sobre los que lloran los que han perdido a las personas que habitaban en esos cuerpos.

Entonces, un remolino de cabello castaño se acerca a él y lo abraza. Dennis no reconoce a Laura hasta que la muchacha entierra el rostro en su hombro, temblando. Y tiene un mal presentimiento.

—¿Dónde está Colin?—su amiga se separa de él y clava los ojos en el suelo—. ¡Laura! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?—exige saber.

Laura está a punto de llorar. De nuevo, porque sus ojos grises ya están enrojecidos. Y no se atreve a mirar a Dennis a la cara. Y él se asusta aún más. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Colin? ¿Lo han herido? ¿Tan grave es?

—Ven—toma su mano y lo guía. Ese simple contacto, que en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho que el estómago de Dennis se pusiera a dar volteretas de alegría, no le transmite nada ahora. Simplemente se deja llevar por la Hufflepuff, mientras algo en su interior empieza a encajar las piezas.

Ve a su hermano antes de que Laura se detenga. Está en el suelo, entre una mujer adulta que Dennis no reconoce y un Ravenclaw con el que se cruzó en una ocasión. Como él mismo, Colin nunca ha sido excesivamente grande, y su hermano mayor parece casi más pequeño que él. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y Dennis quiere pensar que está inconsciente por algún maleficio.

—¿Cuándo se va a despertar?—se escucha a sí mismo preguntar. Laura lo mira con los ojos llorosos.

—Dennis, no… no va a despertar. Los mortífagos…

—No, seguro que tiene que despertarse—se empecina él, y se deja caer junto a Colin—. Lo que pasa es que tiene el sueño muy profundo—agarra el hombro de su hermano y lo sacude—. Eh, Colin, venga, levántate…

Las lágrimas bajan por el rostro de Laura, pero Dennis no se da cuenta. Porque sin querer ha rozado el cuello de su hermano, y está insoportablemente frío. _Es porque lo han dejado en el suelo_, se dice, sin querer creer lo que se hace más evidente a cada segundo que pasa.

—Dennis, está muerto—susurra Laura—. Estaba en los jardines, lo trajo un tipo enorme que creo que no es del colegio…

—¡No está muerto! ¡No digas eso!—chilla Dennis, tratando con más ahínco de despertar a su hermano, intentando sin éxito retener las lágrimas que empiezan a escaparse de sus ojos. No obstante, las palabras de Laura han activado un mecanismo en su cerebro. Porque el que Colin esté tan frío, quieto y que no se despierte por mucho que su hermano pequeño lo sacuda encaja más con la teoría de que… que…—. Está dormido—solloza en voz baja, incorporando a Colin y abrazándolo. No quiere creer que su hermano lo haya abandonado, no después de haber pasado meses escondido con él y haberlo oído decir infinidad de ocasiones que no lo iba a dejar solo jamás, cada vez que tenía una pesadilla—. Está dormido—repite, para que sólo lo oiga Colin.

—Señor Creevey—Dennis levanta la vista y descubre a la profesora Sprout ante él, con un brazo rodeando los hombros de Laura, por cuyo rostro corren ríos de lágrimas—. Sé que no es un consuelo—dice en voz baja, y el muchacho tiene la impresión de que ella también está a punto de llorar—, pero yo estaba ahí y…—Dennis no escucha el resto. Sabe que la profesora Sprout nunca miente. A veces intenta endulzar las verdades más amargas, pero incluso a ella le resulta imposible suavizar algo así.

Colin está muerto. Le dio esperanzas, le hizo promesas y se llevó todo eso con él cuando lo abandonó por luchar en una guerra de magos. Dennis desea pegarle por ser tan mentiroso y no cumplir sus promesas, pero en lugar de ello lo abraza con más fuerza, intentando contagiarle los fuertes latidos de su corazón sin éxito, llorando, porque ahora él tiene que hacer de hermano mayor cuando ha dedicado toda su vida a imitar a la persona que ya no puede seguir siendo un ejemplo para él.

Y justo entonces, la palabra "héroe" se filtra en su cerebro saturado de emociones. Las palabras de antes y después de esas cinco letras llegan poco después, y Dennis logra componer la oración que ha oído a duras penas.

"Ha muerto como un héroe. Debes estar orgulloso de él".

Y Dennis explota.

—¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa cómo haya muerto?—grita, incapaz de dominar su furia—. ¡Está muerto! ¡Lo habéis matado todos, haciendo la puta Guerra! ¡Colin no era un héroe para vosotros! ¡Era mi hermano! ¡Y me lo habéis quitado, todos!

Cuando termina de expresar, como puede, la ira que lo recorre, ésta deja paso, de nuevo, al dolor. Y a Dennis no le importa que todo el Gran Comedor lo esté mirando, ni siquiera se siente mal por haber hecho que Laura llore aún más. Deja a Colin tumbado en el suelo de nuevo y se abraza a él, llorando y temblando sin poder evitarlo.

Le da igual que hayan ganado la Guerra. Le importa bien poco que vayan a venir tiempos de paz, en los que nadie volverá a perseguirlo por ser hijo de muggles.

Porque él no ha ganado nada. Él ha perdido a la persona que siempre lo ha protegido, al héroe que merece ser llamado así desde antes de la Guerra, desde antes siquiera de saber que era un mago. Se ha quedado sin su ejemplo a seguir.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: La idea de hacer estas historias me las dio **Cris Snape** cuando comentó en el review (precioso, por cierto) de _Una razón para brindar_ que le gustaría saber más sobre cómo les fue a los secundarios... así que esto es para ella, por la idea, por llamarse como yo y porque es requete-simpática.


	2. George Weasley

¡Buenas mañanas! Acabo de escuchar en la tele a Ruiz-Mateos diciendo "Juro solemnemente..." y lo odio por atreverse a utilizar esa fórmula. En fin, vuelvo al tema.

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **damcastillo**, **Cris Snape**, **Tsukimei02** y **Justified October** por el review de la anterior viñeta. O one-shot. O como se llame, ya sabéis que mi asignatura pendiente es clasificar las historias cortas.

* * *

**2**

_George Weasley_

Tiempo

Se despierta bruscamente, incorporándose en la cama y respirando agitadamente. No es hasta varios segundos después que se da cuenta de que está en su antiguo dormitorio, en la Madriguera, y comprende que no puede pasarle nada ahí. Ahora está a salvo. Ya no hay mortífagos por doquier.

Le basta desviar la vista a la cama de al lado para recordar que no son los mortífagos los únicos que han dejado de estar ahí.

Entonces mira el reloj de la mesita y descubre que son las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Ya se ha despertado dos veces antes, una a las dos menos cuarto y otra a las tres y diez. Generalmente, a George el tiempo se le pasa rápido. Tanto que siempre se sorprende de que lleguen eventos que hace un chasquido estaban a dos meses de distancia.

"_¿Ya es Navidad? Juraría que ayer fue nuestro cumpleaños…"_

"_Nuestro Ronnie ya entra a Hogwarts… y pensar que hace nada aún no temía a las arañas"_

"_Joder, ¿el examen era hoy? ¡Pero si faltaban dos semanas!"_

"_Espera. ¿Bill se casa? ¿Ya? ¿No es muy joven aún y tiene que disfrutar de la vida loca y todas esas cosas?"_

El último mes, en cambio, ha sido el más lento de su vida. A veces incluso pensaba que los relojes avanzaban hacia atrás y los días tachados en el calendario se des-tachaban y las páginas retrocedían a fechas anteriores.

George vuelve a tumbarse en la cama y observa la de Fred. Tiene la impresión de que era él el que hacía que el tiempo pasase rápido, y por eso ahora que no está todo es mucho más lento. Y no le gusta, porque no está acostumbrado. Porque cada segundo sin él le duele y ahora que el tiempo se ha vuelto tan caprichoso y cruel el sufrimiento parece no terminar nunca. _No terminará nunca_. George lo sabe.

Mueve el brazo para alcanzar una posición más cómoda, y se fija entonces en los largos cortes, aún sin cicatrizar del todo, que recorren su piel desde la muñeca hasta casi el pliegue del codo. Quizá eso no fue una buena idea. No; definitivamente, fue lo peor que se le podía haber ocurrido. Mamá llora más que nunca desde que lo hizo y tiene a sus hermanos, sus padres, Harry y Hermione entrando en su dormitorio cada dos por tres, porque temen que vaya a volver a hacerlo. Un temor que no es infundado, pero que no va a cumplirse. George está sufriendo mucho, pero no quiere que los demás sufran también, porque no lo merecen.

Se pregunta cómo sería todo si Fred estuviera ahí. Es una actividad que le causa más dolor, pero al mismo tiempo hace que olvide que está más solo de lo que lo ha estado en su vida, al menos durante unos minutos.

El tiempo pasaría rápido. Su hermano le ayudaría a meterse con Ron y Hermione, porque ambos sabían que esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro desde hace mucho tiempo. Le gastarían bromas a Percy y se alegrarían de que todo volviera a ser como antes de que el idiota de su hermano los dejara tirados por un Ministerio corrupto. Amenazarían a Harry para que tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que hacía con Ginny y luego aclararían que era una broma y después se pondrían serios de nuevo para confundirlo. Inventarían más cosas en la tienda y…

George deja de imaginar, consciente de que se está haciendo daño gratuitamente. La realidad lo golpea con fuerza en cuanto lo hace: no va a ocurrir nada de lo que ha pensado, porque está el pequeño pero crucial detalle de que le falta una persona con la que gastar bromas y amenazar al novio de su hermana pequeña.

Mira de nuevo el reloj. Son las cinco menos veinticinco. George no llora porque hace días que se quedó sin lágrimas, pero igualmente es horrible. Sólo han pasado cinco minutos y ha conseguido sufrir más de lo que lo haría en toda una vida una persona normal y _completa_.

Con un bufido, se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, mirando una vez más la cama de Fred, con el ridículo convencimiento de que, si lo hace las veces suficientes, su hermano terminará por materializarse ahí y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Baja las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Tiene la impresión de que, si hiciera algo en lugar de pasarse el día encerrado en su dormitorio y bajar sólo para desayunar, almorzar, cenar e ir al baño, el dolor sería más soportable, pero no tiene fuerzas para intentarlo. Él, que siempre ha sido un torbellino de energía, no es capaz siquiera de distraerse de su omnipresente agonía.

Cuando entra en la cocina, sin embargo, descubre a Percy entrando de puntillas en la estancia, sólo que por la puerta que da al jardín.

George no ha hablado mucho con su hermano inmediatamente mayor desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Cuando se enteró de que había estado con Fred cuando murió y no hizo nada por él, le dio un puñetazo, rompiéndole la nariz, y le gritó cosas horribles que jamás ha pensado. Y, pese a que se disculpó por ello unas horas después de la bronca que le echó Charlie por ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer irse detrás de Fred, Percy lo evita desde entonces, porque es un completo imbécil y cree que George piensa realmente todo lo que le dijo.

Su hermano se muerde el labio con preocupación al verlo, pese a que George juraría que ha visto el rastro de una sonrisa en su rostro cuando ha entrado.

—Mm. Hola, George.

—Hola—responde él—. ¿De dónde vienes?—no es muy propio del _prefecto perfecto Percy_ volver tan tarde a casa.

—Pues…—Percy vuelve a morderse el labio, nervioso y sin querer contestar—. Paseaba.

—¿Con quién?—George no se chupa el dedo y conoce a su hermano, y por primera vez desde lo que le parecen siglos le pica la curiosidad.

—Con…—Percy se sienta a la mesa y George lo imita—. ¿Te acuerdas de Audrey?

—¿Esa muggle que dijiste que habías visto el otro día?—Percy asiente—. Vaaaya. ¿Es guapa?

George no puede evitar sonreír un poco cuando ve que el rostro de su hermano se pone tan rojo que se confunde con su pelo. Nota las mejillas tirantes, como si tuviera los músculos que hacen su sonrisa anquilosados.

—Eso no te importa. Es muy simpática.

—¿Y por qué llegas tan tarde?

Percy respira hondo, resignado a que no podrá irse a dormir hasta que su hermano tenga la información que le ha pedido, y acto seguido empieza a contarle una historia francamente extraña sobre una muggle muy rara y muy torpe con la que había quedado a las siete, pero que cuando lo ha visto ha tropezado con sus propios pies en el Puente del Milenio y se ha caído al Támesis y por poco se ahoga, y la ha tenido que llevar a su casa y sus hermanos y sus padres se han empeñado en que se quedara a cenar, y una cosa ha llevado a la otra y…

Pero George no se entera del final de la historia, porque justo entonces se da cuenta de que está amaneciendo y mira el reloj, y descubre que son casi las ocho de la mañana.

George decide que va a quedarse más noches hablando con Percy. Porque ha estado casi tres años sin saber nada de él y porque a pesar de todo quiere a su hermano, pero también porque con esas conversaciones el tiempo pasa más rápido y él no tiene lapso para hacerse daño imaginando cosas y volviendo a la dura realidad después.


	3. Parvati Patil

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Gaby Sara**, **Cris Snape**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **damcastillo** y **Mery Vedder** por los reviews de la historia anterior.

* * *

**3**

_Parvati Patil_

Guapa

Cuando despertó, envuelta en ese dolor insoportable, apenas pudo asimilar las palabras, impregnadas de tristeza, de su hermana. ¿Cómo podía ella haber perdido una pierna? Le dolía absolutamente todo, y en esa palabra, pese a que Parvati estaba demasiado aturdida como para constatarlo, debía de estar dicha extremidad. Seguro que también le dolía. Seguro que Padma estaba mintiendo, o exagerando, como siempre.

Han pasado seis meses desde aquello. Ahora, Parvati sabe que su hermana no le mintió. Demasiado bien lo sabe. Donde antes tenía una pierna que un gran porcentaje de sus compañeros de colegio deseaban, ahora no hay nada. Un fantasma.

Y Parvati no quiere salir. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que todo el mundo vea una sombra mutilada de lo que fue? Ella no piensa hacer el ridículo gratuitamente. No quiere que los niños la miren con asco y los adultos con lástima, quiere sentirse de nuevo hermosa. Como era antes.

Una tarde de noviembre, de las últimas que habrá soleadas, se encuentra en su habitación, en la casa de sus padres, observando cómo la luz del astro rey hace que la nieve que cayó hace unas noches brille con luz propia, y lamenta que ella ya no pueda hacerlo, y se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

Por Merlín, quiere llorar. Hasta que se le sequen los ojos y más. Hasta que alguien se compadezca de ella y le devuelva su pierna izquierda. Sus padres han investigado en el mundo muggle y le han dicho que pueden hacerle una de mentira (que, de hecho, ya han encargado y todo), pero Parvati no está segura de quererla. Seguiría siendo una imitación de lo que era antes.

Escucha que llaman al timbre. Supone que será Lavender, o tal vez Padma, que a finales de julio se fue a vivir a un piso con su novio, pero siempre encuentra un momento para estar con ella. Parvati se permite sonreír en ese punto. Al menos, tiene la certeza de que siempre podrá contar con su hermana.

Sin embargo, cuando llaman a la puerta de su habitación, la joven comprende que no se trata ni de su hermana ni de su amiga; ninguna de las dos toca jamás antes de entrar.

—Adelante—autoriza, extrañada.

Es Dean. Parvati se siente morir. De todas las personas, él es la última que la muchacha quiere que vea lo que le han hecho. Él tampoco salió ileso de la Batalla; la larga cicatriz que nace en la base de su cuello y muere en su ombligo, recuerdo de un certero _sectumsempra_, lo demuestran. Sin embargo, su amigo sonríe al verla.

—¡Hola!—la saluda alegremente—. Últimamente estás perdida.

Parvati enrojece y baja la vista, avergonzada y tratando de no llorar. Por Merlín, ojalá Dean deje de mirarla tan fijamente. La pone nerviosa y hace que su pierna ausente le duela más que nunca.

—No quiero salir—murmura.

Dean se deja caer en su cama, frente a ella.

—¿Por qué? Te vas a poner mustia aquí dentro, tiene que darte el sol—Parvati no responde—. Oye… sé que es por tu pierna—los ojos de la joven se llenan de lágrimas. Ahora viene cuando Dean le dice que comprende que esté así y que le agradece que se quede en casa, donde no resulte desagradable a la visión de nadie—. Pero no pasa nada, de verdad. Sigues siendo la alumna más guapa del curso.

Parvati sonríe un poco, sorprendida. Dean ha pasado los últimos siete años diciéndole eso en tono de broma.

—Ya no. Ahora es Padma—susurra, sin embargo.

Dean arquea las cejas.

—Tu hermana no tiene nada que hacer contigo—le asegura—. Tú tienes más carácter y mola—Parvati se muerde el labio—. Venga, sal con nosotros. Hemos quedado mañana a las siete en Dickens'. Vendrán Seamus, Lavender… aunque ella se irá antes—Parvati recuerda entonces que mañana es luna llena—; y también Ernie, Smith, tu hermana, Susan… y tú y yo.

—Yo no voy a ir—aclara Parvati.

—Pues como no vengas, me presentaré en tu casa y te sacaré a rastras para que cambies de idea—promete Dean. Dicho esto, se levanta y sale de la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, llega la pierna ortopédica de Parvati. Sus padres le han explicado que, con los hechizos adecuados, podrán hacer que la mueva como si fuese una de verdad, y acto seguido su madre se ha puesto a ello.

Ahora, Parvati se la está probando. Ha de admitir que no queda tan artificial como creía. Lo único que ocurre es que le pica el muñón. Prueba a dar varios pasos, pero lleva seis meses sin caminar y está desentrenada, y está a punto de caerse; suerte que Padma, que ha ido a verla, la coge antes de que llegue al suelo.

—Te queda bien—le asegura su hermana, sonriendo, ayudándola a llegar a la cama—. Ya no tienes excusa para no venir con nosotros esta tarde.

—No sé andar—replica Parvati en voz baja—. Además, no quiero dejaros en ridículo, y si voy con vosotros lo haré.

—No seas tonta—Padma la mira con incredulidad—. No vas a dejarnos en ridículo. Y como a alguien se le ocurra mirarte mal, lo maldecimos. Aunque sea un muggle.

Parvati suspira de nuevo y mira sus piernas. La única diferencia entre la de plástico y la de carne y hueso es que la primera tiene un tacto francamente extraño. Y que debería depilarse la segunda. Por lo demás, son casi iguales.

—¿Qué me pongo con esto?—inquiere. No le queda más remedio que ceder.

—Pues…—Padma abre el armario de su hermana—. Tienes el vestido de colorines—Parvati niega con la cabeza; sus piernas se ven demasiado—, los vaqueros pegados—la respuesta vuelve a ser negativa, porque la joven teme que se note el lugar donde termina la carne y comienza el plástico—, la larga de volantes…

—Ésa—decide Parvati. Su hermana saca la falda del armario y se la lanza mientras va a por algo que pegue.

Parvati se la pone con cierta dificultad, desacostumbrada a eso de tener dos piernas de nuevo, y se pone en pie. Tambaleándose, da unos pasos agarrada a la cama, practicando para caminar. Tras varios minutos, cuando más o menos está lográndolo, se gira y descubre a Padma con una blusa en la mano, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Ves como sí puedes?

—Parezco un pato mareado—resopla Parvati.

—Bueno, eres un pato mareado bastante guapo—apunta su hermana. Parvati arquea las cejas, consciente de que el hecho de que Padma alabe su belleza roza el narcisismo—. Seguro que a Dean le gusta.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Parvati baja hasta Dickens', apoyada en Padma, tratando de ocultar sus nervios. ¿Y si Dean…? ¿Y si a Dean no le gusta su pierna? Es cierto que no son nada, al menos oficialmente, pero Parvati pasó todo el curso pasado muerta de miedo al no saber si habían capturado a su amigo por el mero hecho de ser hijo de muggles.

Cuando llega, descubre ahí a Seamus, charlando con Dean y Ernie, y Zacharias Smith, el novio de su hermana, aportando algo de vez en cuando, aunque bastante más concentrado en evitar que su revoltoso perro guía se le escape. Lavender, con el flequillo que se ha dejado para cubrir su rostro desfigurado lo mejor posible, está junto a Susan, aunque sin decir nada, probablemente temiendo lo que ocurrirá en unas horas.

Se sonroja cuando todos la miran.

—¡Hala! ¡Ya tienes tu pierna!—exclama su mejor amiga, con una sonrisa que hace que su cara parezca aún más horrible, pero Parvati se alegra igualmente. Porque quiere mucho a Lavender, independientemente de cómo tenga el rostro, y porque realmente admira el hecho de que lleve mejor su licantropía que ella su extremidad de menos.

—¡Y te queda muy bien!—corrobora Seamus—. ¿Verdad, Dean?

Él asiente.

—Estás guapa. Es decir, _más_.

Al oír esas palabras, provenientes precisamente de Dean, Parvati se siente completamente bien consigo misma por primera vez desde el fin de la Guerra.


	4. Theodore Nott

_Hiya!_

En fin, gracias a **Cris Snape**, **Julietaa**, **Mery Vedder**, **damcastillo** y **Little Mess** por los reviews de la última historia.

* * *

**4**

_Theodore Nott_

Lástima

Mientras observaba cómo los aurores se llevan a Philip Nott a Azkaban, el rostro de Theodore no mostró ni un asomo de lástima.

No es que no la sintiera. Después de todo, es su padre, aunque jamás se haya comportado como tal. Pero Theodore no movió ni un músculo para tratar de detener a los aurores. Su padre era un mortífago y lo justo era que pagase por ello.

Ahora que Philip Nott ha salido de Azkaban, Theodore tiene un poco más difícil eso de disimular la lástima que lo corroe. Su padre no ha hecho más que coger una enfermedad tras otra y cada vez está peor. El joven trata de acercarse a su habitación lo menos posible y apenas pregunta al elfo por su estado, pero eso no quiere decir que no se preocupe. Lo que ocurre es que no tiene la menor intención de demostrarlo.

Una tarde que vuelve de casa de Daphne, descubre a su padre fuera de la cama, con el rostro amarillento como un pergamino y tratando de mantenerse en pie con ayuda de la pared del larguísimo pasillo. Theodore mira sus ojos, verdes, como los de él mismo, y comprende que Philip Nott no está en pleno uso de sus facultades por la fiebre. Una nueva oleada de lástima lo invade: su padre siempre ha sido muy inteligente, y aún más frío que él, y verlo ahora tan frágil no es plato de buen gusto.

—Ven—indica tras unos segundos, cogiendo el brazo del hombre para devolverlo a su habitación. Para su alivio, éste no dice nada mientras camina; el esfuerzo que le supone andar parece demasiado grande para permitirle pensar en otra cosa. Llegan hasta la habitación de Philip y Theodore deja a su padre en la cama. Recomponiendo su fachada de indiferencia, lo arropa con más cuidado del que admitirá y se dispone a salir del dormitorio.

—Theodore—escucha graznar a su padre. Por un momento piensa en seguir su camino y dejarlo ahí; no cree que sea de su interés lo que quiera que el hombre tenga que decirle. Luego recuerda que según alguna de esas ridículas normas no escritas le debe respeto. De modo que se vuelve hacia él—. Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

No es como si Theodore no lo supiera. Le basta con echar un vistazo a las fotos de Nicole Nott –que están en su mayoría guardadas bajo llave y fuera del alcance de todo el que no sea Philip– para confirmar que siempre ha sido una copia masculina y de ojos verdes de su progenitora. No obstante, le sorprende oír a su padre hablando de ella. No lo hace casi nunca. Una parte de él le dice que esa Guerra en la que él se negó a participar, pese a haber acabado, sigue arrebatándole lo que le queda de Philip Nott lentamente, y ahora acaba de llevarse el orgullo del hombre al que Theodore generalmente intenta ignorar.

—Lo sé—responde escuetamente.

—Ella te quería mucho—musita su padre—. Más que tú a mí, desde luego.

Theodore entorna los ojos. Su padre no ha mentido (o eso quiere creer), pero ¿tan evidente es?

—Mi madre murió hace trece años—dice, sin embargo—. Ya no importa mucho lo que pensara o sintiera—le duele decir esas palabras y sabe que a su padre le duele oírlas, pero no quiere seguir con esa conversación –o lo que quiera que sea ese intercambio de ideas– porque remueve cosas en su interior que, en su opinión, deben quedarse como están y, a ser posible, sin molestar al resto de su persona—. Buenas tardes.

—Siento no haber sido un buen padre—escucha cuando está atravesando la puerta. Theodore cierra las manos en puños y se da la vuelta de nuevo para encarar a su progenitor, tratando de disipar su rabia. Observa los ojos de su padre, los suyos propios, clavados en él. ¿_Un buen padre? ¿Acaso ha sido siquiera "padre"_? Lo único que ha hecho ese hombre por él ha sido concebirlo. Jamás ha sido un padre para él. Incluso Lucius Malfoy demostró algo de humanidad al preocuparse por su hijo. Philip Nott no. Quizá le permitió no participar en los asuntos del Señor Tenebroso, tal y como Theodore deseaba, pero es la única concesión que ha hecho. Theodore nunca ha podido hablarle del colegio, montar con él en escoba, como cualquier familia normal.

—No puedes arreglar trece años con una frase—le asegura. Su padre sólo asiente, como si lo supiera desde hace tiempo, tragándose el dolor que le causa oír esas palabras de la boca de su único hijo.

Theodore sale de la habitación hecho un remolino de sentimientos encontrados. Algo que odia, en cualquier caso. Detesta los sentimientos porque crean lazos, lazos que no tardan mucho en volverse cadenas. Y cuando a uno de los que sujeta dicha cadena le ocurre algo, el otro irremediablemente se ve afectado. Theodore lo aborrece.

Y, sin embargo, aun después de todo lo que piensa, de todo lo que ha dicho, Theodore Nott siente lástima por su padre.


	5. Cho Chang

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Cris Snape**, **Mery Vedder**, **damcastillo**, **Gaby Sara** y **AnnaGreen** por los reviews de la historia anterior.

* * *

**5**

_Cho Chang_

Fortaleza

Cho empieza a preguntarse qué le ha hecho ella al mundo para que la trate así.

Porque perdió hace tres años a Cedric; al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos terminó su relación en el momento en que Harry apareció con el cadáver del Hufflepuff en la entrada del laberinto en el que se desarrollaba la Tercera Prueba. Voldemort –ya se puede decir su nombre sin miedo, está muerto– le arrebató a su novio de la forma más cruel posible.

Intentó rehacer su vida con Harry. No lo logró; ella estaba demasiado rota y él demasiado despistado como para que pudiese funcionar.

De modo que, cuando consiguió reponerse casi del todo, Cho empezó a salir con Michael Corner. Fueron dos años maravillosos, en los que volvió a sonreír y el dolor por la muerte de Cedric se volvió un rumor lejano que sólo la dominaba en contadas ocasiones.

Pero ahora también ha perdido a Michael.

Cho se deja caer en la tumba de su novio, que es la quinta lápida de la tercera fila del Cementerio de los Caídos. Detrás de ella tiene Hogwarts, tras varios meses reconstruido por completo, pero no le presta atención a su antiguo colegio. Simplemente mira el nombre del joven grabado en la piedra y lo echa de menos hasta que las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos rasgados, resbalan por sus mejillas y caen en las letras.

Cuando no puede resistirlo más, Cho hace aparecer un ramo de amapolas y lo deja sobre la fría lápida. Acaricia los pétalos de las flores, recordando las tardes que pasaban en el campo rojo que había junto a la casa de él. Se siente un poco mejor rememorando los tiempos felices. Lo indiferentes que eran a la Guerra cuando estaban juntos.

Pero luego se da cuenta, de nuevo, de que todo eso ha terminado y no va a volver. De nuevo la han abandonado.

Cho se limpia las lágrimas. Está cansada. Cansada de enamorarse, de hacerse ilusiones y de que se las quiten cruelmente. Ella sólo quiere ser feliz; y cuando las cosas van bien siempre ocurre algo que hace que su vida se tuerza y esté a punto de ser engullida por la tormenta, como un barco que va escorándose continuamente y está a punto de hundirse.

Pero, aunque sería infinitamente más fácil dejar que la tormenta la hiciese naufragar, Cho es fuerte, mucho más de lo que cree, y podrá resistirlo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Ay, pobre Cho, se le mueren todos los novios... pero ésta va a tener a alguien como que me llamo Cristina.


	6. Minerva McGonagall

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Cris Snape** y **Val** por los reviews de la viñeta anterior.

* * *

**6**

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hogar

Nadie pensó que el castillo fuera a estar completamente restaurado para el primero de septiembre. No obstante, la magia ha ayudado bastante a lograr que los alumnos que entran este año en Hogwarts puedan verlo con algo de su antiguo esplendor recuperado.

Porque es imposible que el castillo vuelva a ser como antes. Las oscuras quemaduras que hay en las paredes, resultados de hechizos de magia negra, no pueden quitarse como, por ejemplo, las que hacen los alumnos cuando se equivocan practicando encantamientos. Al igual que los círculos del jardín en los que cayeron maldiciones que no dieron en el blanco, donde no ha vuelto a crecer la hierba.

No obstante, el castillo está más o menos presentable. Minerva está orgullosa de la labor que han hecho, en la que han colaborado profesores, operarios del Ministerio, elfos domésticos y supervivientes de la Batalla.

Este año, sin embargo, la profesora no recibe a los alumnos de primer año. La han nombrado directora y ya no ha de hacerlo. Lo echa de menos, pero supone que Pomona lo hará tan bien como ella y tal vez logre atemorizar menos a los niños.

Mientras espera a que entren, pasea los ojos por los alumnos que ya conoce. Ve a su alumna más brillante, Hermione Granger, la única de su curso que ha decidido recuperar el año perdido, charlando con Ginny Weasley. A Luna Lovegood, la soñadora Ravenclaw, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y mirando a ninguna parte con una ligera sonrisa. A la siempre parlanchina Astoria Greengrass, alborotando a toda la mesa de Slytherin al tratar de dirigirse a todos sus compañeros al mismo tiempo. A Laura Madley, que tiene un aire de nostalgia y parece algo triste. Minerva sigue la dirección de su mirada y llega hasta el pequeño Dennis Creevey, que está inusualmente quieto y serio, completamente diferente del niño saltarín y alegre que era antes de que le arrebatasen a su hermano.

Sabe que todos esos alumnos están marcados por lo que ocurrió el curso anterior. También que muchos de los que vienen nuevos también han oído cosas de la Guerra por parte de sus familiares mágicos, y tienen una ligera idea de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Quizá incluso hayan hablado de ello a los nacidos de muggles en el tren.

Pero Minerva está decidida a que Hogwarts vuelva a ser un hogar para sus alumnos. Ya no están los Carrow, y ninguna Dolores Umbridge va a volver a intentar imponer disciplina con plumas torturadoras. Los estudiantes volverán a ver el colegio con cariño, como una casa. Cuando estén de vacaciones, lo único que hará que no deseen volver serán los deberes y los exámenes, no una panda de profesores locos.

Minerva es consciente de que reconvertir Hogwarts en un hogar será complicado. Pero no imposible.


	7. Oliver Wood

¡Hola, caracolas!

Gracias a **Cris Snape**, **damcastillo**, **Gaby Sara** y **BellatrixBlackdeRiddle** por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

* * *

**7**

_Oliver Wood_

Cocina

—Katie, sabes que la cocina no es lo mío.

Su esposa se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero.

—Para una cosa que te pido y no eres capaz de dármela—protesta.

Oliver suspira. Quiere con toda su alma a Katie Bell –Wood desde hace casi dos años–, y adora al bebé que aún no ha nacido, pero realmente su esposa es inoportuna. ¿No se le podía haber antojado algo más sencillo que esa receta tan condenadamente rara? _Si al final la culpa será mía_, piensa tras unos segundos. _No deberíamos habernos ido de vacaciones a España el año pasado. Podríamos haber cogido un tren a Liverpool, pasear por el puerto y volver; seguro que no hubiera tenido tiempo de probar platos extraños_.

—Kat… oye, ¿seguro que no quieres otra cosa?—ella niega con la cabeza y Oliver suspira, resignado.

Sabe que van a llegar tarde al acto de conmemoración del Aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y también que Katie no va a moverse de la casa hasta que pueda satisfacer su antojo.

Gazpacho. Lo probaron cuando fueron a España y a ambos les encantó. Es un mejunje extraño, formado por varias hortalizas mezcladas y trituradas, que viene genial para los días de calor.

Tras varios segundos, entra en la cocina. La teoría –juntar los ingredientes y triturarlos– es fácil; lo difícil es la práctica. Y Oliver Wood es un auténtico negado para cualquier menester relacionado con los fogones.

Pero supone que tiene que ser capaz de hacerlo. Por Katie. Y por el bebé, el pequeño Benjamin. Y porque quiere reunirse con sus amigos, aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias. De modo que coge tomates, pepinos, pimientos verdes y rojos, cebolla, pan de ayer, sal, aceite y vinagre, y lo echa en el recipiente de la batidora. Luego enchufa ese diabólico artefacto muggle (¿es que no se dan cuenta de que podrían hacerse un agujero en la cabeza si no lo usan con prudencia?) y le da al botón.

Unos minutos más tarde, sin saber cómo exactamente, lo que en un principio era un proyecto de gazpacho mancha toda la cocina y a él mismo. La cuchilla de la batidora ha salido volando, y Oliver tiene que dar gracias de conservar los ojos. Escucha los pasos de Katie acercándose a la cocina, sin duda atraída por el "¡Mierda de cacharros muggles!" que se le ha escapado.

—Ahí va—comenta—. Ollie, el gazpacho se come, no se utiliza para decorar las paredes.

Él entorna los ojos.

—¡Sabes que la cocina me odia!—espeta de malos modos—. ¿No podía apetecerte otra cosa menos difícil, por Merlín? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde al Aniversario, todo está lleno de tomate y _yo_ huelo a tomate!

Katie se echa a reír.

—Pero si sólo tenías que echar los ingredientes y batirlos… ¿Se puede saber dónde está la dificultad?—Oliver la fulmina con la mirada. No está de humor para permitirle reírse de él. Katie se da cuenta y suspira, acariciándose el vientre—. Bueno, mira, tengo otra idea. Limpiamos esto, vamos a Hogwarts y cuando volvamos te enseño a defenderte cuando la cocina te ataque.

Oliver bufa.

—¿No podías haber pensado eso antes?—Katie niega con la cabeza, y él se enfurruña—. No sabes cómo odio que cambies de idea tan rápido.

Ella sonríe, se acerca a él y lo besa.

—Me estás diciendo que has sobrevivido a una guerra, eres el capitán del equipo de quidditch más antiguo de Gran Bretaña… ¿y te da miedo cocinar?—Oliver asiente—. Bueno, al menos tiene solución—dicho esto, tira de él hacia la salida de la casa, donde los hechizos de protección no hacen efecto y pueden desaparecerse.

Oliver no puede disimular su pánico. ¿Solución? ¿Katie va a ponerlo a cocinar? Por Merlín, casi prefiere luchar en otra Guerra.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sí, este shot no es dramático... pero estoy intentando combatir septiembre siendo optimista, así que me ha salido esto.

Review si os gusta el gazpacho. Y si no sabéis lo que es, buscad la receta, hacedlo y me contáis qué tal :P


	8. Charlie Weasley

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Cris Snape** y **Gaby Sara** por los reviews de la viñeta de Oliver.

* * *

**8**

_Charlie Weasley_

Olvido

Cuando, tras varios meses, Charlie vuelve a trabajar a Rumania, es tratado por sus compañeros como un auténtico héroe.

Con el detalle de hablarle en el sencillo inglés que él mismo les enseñó hace unos años, Cosmin, Velkan, Nicoleta e Ileana le preguntan cómo se ha sentido al luchar contra el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, qué ocurrió durante la batalla, qué hechizos lanzó (y, en el caso de Nicoleta, tan mordaz como siempre, si alguno dio en el blanco), si son ciertas las historias que han llegado…

No obstante, Charlie no tiene el menor deseo de hablar de lo ocurrido. De modo que, tras un escueto resumen que incluye la cifra aproximada de muertos y heridos, los daños materiales y el informe con el hechizo que más se usó por parte de cada bando, entra en su habitación y comienza a deshacer las maletas.

Aprecia muchísimo a sus compañeros, de verdad, pero la herida aún es reciente y no le apetece levantarse las costras. De modo que, mientras coloca su ropa en el armario manualmente, para evitar pensar en todo lo que sus amigos, pese a haberlo hecho sin mala intención, han revivido en su interior. Por Merlín, es horrible: Fred, Tonks, Remus…

Charlie desearía olvidarlo. Olvidar la mano de su amiga entrelazada con la de su marido, olvidar la eterna sonrisa de su hermano, el bebé de cabello azul que no podrá ser educado por sus padres… Olvidarlo todo y ser un poco más feliz.

—Hola.

Se da la vuelta rápidamente al oír a Ileana. Observa a su amiga, morena, de facciones afiladas y cuerpo esculpido por el sol y por el fuego de dragón, con unos ojos negros como la obsidiana. A Charlie le resulta increíblemente guapa. Y cuando se quita la ropa, aún más.

—Hola—recuerda la última vez que la vio, la noche anterior a su vuelta a Inglaterra para la boda de su hermano. Apenas hablaron. En realidad, Charlie e Ileana no necesitan demasiadas palabras para comunicarse. Lo suyo son las caricias, los gemidos y los besos donde no deben—. ¿Qué tal os ha ido estos meses?—inquiere.

—Velkan ya te lo ha dicho—responde ella en rumano. Charlie se lo agradece, porque cuando cualquiera de sus compañeros trata de comunicarse con él en inglés no entiende nada, ya que está demasiado concentrado en no reírse de su acento—. Murieron tres de las ocho crías de _Norberta_, dos por infecciones y la tercera porque entró en el territorio de un macho.

Pese a la lástima que le da que los dragones mueran tan pequeños, Charlie casi se ríe.

—No me refiero a los dragones—aclara.

Ileana sonríe elevando sólo la comisura derecha, su forma de decir _Ya lo sé_, antes de explicarle los asuntos importantes.

—Cosmin y Nicoleta rompieron dos veces y al final volvieron hace un mes. Pero romperán de nuevo; discuten mucho. Y Velkan me pidió que me acostara con él un poco después de Navidad.

Un corto silencio cae entre ellos.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Aceptar, claro.

A Charlie no le molesta. Después de todo, Ileana y él no son nada. Al menos, nada oficial. Sólo amigos que se demuestran su cariño de una forma que la sociedad no tiene muy asimilada. Sin embargo, después de varios años haciendo eso, ambos se sienten, de alguna manera, ligados al otro. Aunque estén con otras personas. No es amor. Es costumbre.

Tras unos segundos, el pelirrojo sonríe un poco.

—¿Y qué tal?

Ileana se encoge de hombros.

—Pasable. ¿Y tú?

—He estado luchando en una Guerra—replica Charlie, sabiendo a lo que se refiere—. Capturar mortífagos y huir de Carroñeros no me dejaba tiempo para muchas cosas más, ¿sabes? Además de que tuve que ayudar a mis padres después.

—Pero según los periódicos, la Guerra terminó en mayo—replica Ileana, a la que no se le escapa una—. ¿No hiciste nada después?—Charlie no contesta. ¿Por qué todos tienen que recordarle la condenada Guerra? Él sólo quiere olvidar.

—Mi hermano murió en la Batalla de Hogwarts—dice tras unos segundos—. Y mi amiga, y su marido… y un montón de niños que ni siquiera sabían del todo por qué estaban luchando, tanto en nuestro bando como en el de los mortífagos. Mis padres y mis otros hermanos lo pasaron muy mal; por eso no volví antes.

—Tú también lo pasaste mal; por eso no volviste antes—puntualiza Ileana en voz baja, viendo la verdad en sus ojos.

—¿Cambiamos de tema?—propone Charlie, a quien no le apetece seguir hablando de la Guerra y de todo lo que se ha llevado; no le gusta el rumbo que está tomando la conversación. No le ayuda a olvidar nada.

Ileana sonríe, esta vez levantando sólo la comisura izquierda: _Como quieras_. Con esa decisión propia de quien sabe que, haga lo que haga, será bien recibido, se acerca a él y lo besa, y antes de que Charlie pueda responderle de la misma manera ya está desabotonando su camisa. Él sonríe sobre sus labios. Le encanta que ella sea quien tome la iniciativa.

Charlie tiene muy claro que no es amor. Al principio, es costumbre, es amistad, es deseo. Son dos cuerpos que sólo satisfacen una necesidad, que no se encuentran incómodos porque existe complicidad entre sus dueños. Después son dos almas demasiado independientes como para atarse a cualquier otra, pero con un lazo que las une de forma extraña y en absoluto desagradable. Y al final, durante un instante, es éxtasis mezclado con algo más, algo que ni Charlie ni Ileana saben definir.

Pero hoy es algo más. Hoy, mientras la besa, la abraza y la hace suya, Charlie encuentra una nueva palabra para describir lo que lo une a Ileana.

Olvido. De la Guerra, de las muertes, del dolor. De todo lo que no sea su cuerpo esculpido por el sol y por el fuego de dragón, de cualquier misión distinta a la de perderse entre sus piernas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No os hacéis una idea de lo extraño que se me ha hecho escribir esto. Pese a que encaja perfectamente con la idea que tengo de Charlie. Es que una cosa es imaginarlo y otra muy distinta escribirlo. Iba a comentar lo que, en mi cabeza, es Ileana, pero creo que la palabra le quitaría dramatismo a la situación, así que mejor me callo.

¿Reviews? :3


	9. Neville Longbottom

¡Hola! Por fin viernes... ahora mismo no me importa mucho, sigo de vacaciones, pero en breve volveré a adorar este día.

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **CallMeStrange**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **Sakhory**, **Gaby Sara**, **Val**, **damcastillo** y **Cris Snape** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Y que conste que Ileana no es zorra, ni puta, ni nada que se le parezca. Simplemente, disfruta su soltería.

* * *

**9**

_Neville Longbottom_

Orgullo

Siempre que Neville ha ido a San Mungo a ver a sus padres, ha sido en compañía de su abuela Augusta. Hoy es la primera vez que va solo. No es que le dé mucho miedo; considerando todo lo que ha vivido en el último año, resultaría ridículo. Simplemente le resulta extraño no ir con su abuela.

Entra en la sala Janus Thickey, donde están Frank y Alice, sin hacer ruido. Apenas se fija en el resto de pacientes. Ni siquiera en Gilderoy Lockhart. La única concesión que hace a su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es coger su autógrafo y sonreí un poco. No obstante, apenas lo mira, sino que se acerca a las camas de sus padres, en el fondo de la habitación.

Están los dos despiertos. Su padre, como de costumbre, está tumbado boca arriba, observando el techo. Neville sabe que él sufrió más lesiones que su madre, porque los mortífagos se ensañaron más con él. Pensar en ello hace que deteste aún más a esos cuatro cabrones. Pero ya ha aprendido que odiarlos o vengarse no le devolverá a los padres que ni siquiera recuerda haber disfrutado.

Su madre, en cambio, está incorporada en su cama, observándolo acercarse. Mueve los pies extendidos al ritmo de una canción que sólo oye ella, y no aparta los ojos de su hijo. Neville quiere creer que, por unos instantes, Alice Longbottom sabe que está viendo a su único hijo.

—Hola, mamá—la saluda. Ella lo mira y termina de zapatear en el aire. Sus ojos están tan vacíos como hace diecisiete años. En la cama de al lado, su padre gira la cabeza al oírlo. Lo observa durante unos instantes, pero luego vuelve a clavar los ojos en el techo. Neville suspira—. Hola, papá—lo saluda a él también.

No sirve para nada. Cuando era más pequeño, Neville fantaseaba con ir un día a San Mungo y descubrir que sus padres lo reconocían y lo recibían con un abrazo en lugar de con una mirada vacía. Aún tiene esos pensamientos, a veces. Pero la realidad siempre lo recibe con la misma dureza.

—¿Sabéis qué?—musita. Tiene que decírselo. Aunque ellos no puedan comprenderlo; Frank y Alice han de saber que la causa por la que entregaron su cordura ha vencido al final—. Está muerto—explica—. Voldemort. Y los mortífagos en Azkaban, o muertos también. Y yo ayudé a que les ganásemos—agrega—. Los que os hicieron eso ya no volverán a hacer daño.

Su madre lo mira durante unos instantes que se hacen interminables. Neville no sabe exactamente qué espera. Quizá que le diga algo, una sola palabra, para demostrarle que está orgullosa de él, de que el hijo asustadizo y tímido que partió a Hogwarts hace siete años es ahora un hombre que ha dirigido una rebelión y ha luchado en una guerra para que nadie vuelva a sufrir nada parecido a lo que les pasó a ellos.

Alice parpadea y ladea la cabeza. Neville baja la vista. De nuevo se ha ilusionado y de nuevo se ha decepcionado. La culpa es suya, por soñar imposibles.

Entonces nota un golpecito en el hombro. El joven alza la vista y descubre a su madre tendiéndole un envoltorio de chicle. Neville lo acepta y se muerde el labio. Quizá ésa sea la forma de Alice de decirle lo que piensa…

Sin embargo, antes de lograr reponerse de la decepción a la que aún no ha logrado acostumbrarse, nota otro golpecito en el hombro. Esta vez, es de su padre. Por primera vez desde que Neville tiene memoria, Frank Longbottom le ha dedicado algo más que una mirada. El hombre le tiende algo, que cuando aterriza en la mano de su hijo se descubre como uno de los tornillos que sujetan las patas de hierro de la cama.

Neville sonríe. Sabe que, aunque no puedan decírselo, ésa es la forma de sus padres de demostrarle que están orgullosos de él.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Éste es el motivo por el que jamás de los jamases me gustarán Bellatrix y compañía. Ag, los estrangularía y me quedaría más ancha que alta... En fin.

¿Reviews? ;)


	10. Pomona Sprout

¡Hola!

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Gaby Sara**, **Mery Vedder**, **Sakhory** y **Julietaa** (x8) por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

* * *

**10**

_Pomona Sprout_

Brotes

Pomona suspira mientras observa sus mandrágoras.

La mayoría murieron cuando se las lanzaron a los mortífagos, y las que no fueron calcinadas cuando los seguidores de Voldemort –ya se puede decir su nombre sin miedo– prendieron fuego a los invernaderos, quemando también el resto de las plantas.

Ahora, los nuevos invernaderos están plagados de brotes y tallos verdes y tiernos. Pese a que Pomona adora las hojas y las plantas grandes, que cubren el techo transparente y apenas dejan filtrarse la luz del sol, sabe que aún falta mucho para que recupere todo eso. Porque algo se destruye en unos segundos, pero para reconstruirlo es necesario que pase el tiempo. Y luego, pese a que casi siempre se intenta, nunca queda como antes de ser destruido.

Pomona sabe de sobra que todos los afectados por la Guerra son como sus pequeños brotes; les han quitado muchas cosas y ahora tratan de reconstruir su vida, pero les va a costar mucho hacerlo, y les será imposible que todo sea como antes de toda esa locura, porque han visto cosas que nunca nadie debería ver.

Pero también está convencida de que lograrán recuperar sus vidas, si bien no serán lo mismo que hace unos años; igual que una planta no es igual a otra por el mero hecho de estar plantada en el mismo sitio.

Escucha el correteo de los alumnos que se acercan. Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs de séptimo. Pomona sonríe cuando los ve entrar y los saluda a todos con un abrazo, contenta de volver a verlos a todos y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que comprendan lo que ella misma piensa y logren que su vida brote de nuevo entre la tierra quemada.


	11. Zacharias Smith

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Cris Snape**, **CallMeStrange**, **Sakhory**, **Julietaa**, **Mery Vedder** y **Gaby Sara** por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

* * *

**11**

_Zacharias Smith_

Braille

Zacharias Smith ya detesta a su perro guía. Y eso que sólo lleva unas horas con él.

Se supone que el chucho está adiestrado para guiarlo (de ahí lo de _guía_) y evitar que se deje los dientes por ahí. Pues bien; el animal no sólo no lleva a Zach por el camino seguro, sino que encima lo dirige derechito a los obstáculos más dolorosos. El rubio se ha tragado tres árboles ya, y no han sido más porque Padma ha logrado detenerlo justo a tiempo en otras cuatro ocasiones.

—¿No podemos probar con otro?—refunfuña tras ese primer paseo, con los miembros doloridos por haberse chocado con todo lo que al puñetero animal se le ha antojado.

—No—responde Padma. Zach se separa de ella y camina con cautela por la cocina, hasta dar con la mesa y sentarse sobre ella. Escucha los pasos del animal tras él—. Además, es muy bonito.

—Eso no me importa mucho—replica él.

—Es precioso, negro.

—Por mí como si es verde con manchas amarillas: lo veo lo mismo.

Escucha el bufido de Padma, y unos segundos más tarde nota cómo su novia lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Venga, no seas tan negativo. Sólo tenéis que acostumbraros el uno al otro.

—Le caigo mal, Padma—replica él—. Está decidido a matarme—justo en ese momento, el perro suelta un ladrido—. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

Se lo han dicho al traer al perro, pero no han prestado atención. Zach casi puede verla poner los ojos en blanco.

—No me acuerdo—admite—. Venía en alguno de los papeles que nos dieron con él…—Padma lo suelta y se aleja de él. Zach la escucha revolver folios y se plantea seguirla, pero justo entonces nota las patas delanteras de ese monstruo de cuatro patas que desea su muerte sobre sus rodillas y un lametón en la mano (_seguro que tiene la saliva venenosa_).

—Quita—ordena, empujando al animal para que se baje. No lo consigue; el perro es muy grande—. ¡Que te vayas!—nota un nuevo lametón en la mano—. ¿Quieres bajarte al suelo, chucho? ¡Ay!

El perro se baja de sus piernas, pero Zach no le presta atención; prefiere concentrarse en el doloroso mordisco que le ha asestado en la mano izquierda. Escucha a Padma acercarse a él y agarrar su muñeca.

—Oh, te ha mordido…—comenta—. ¿Te duele mucho?

—No, qué va—replica Zach, bajándose de la mesa. Detesta las preguntas cuya respuesta es obvia—. ¿Ves como me odia? ¡Me ha mordido! ¡Ese perro quiere matarme! Cambiémoslo y probemos con otro, éste no me quiere.

Padma ríe.

—¡Ay, pobrecito, que le ha mordido el perrito!—lo arrulla. Zach arquea las cejas—. Venga: sana, sana, culito de rana; si no se te cura hoy, se te…

—No me trates como a un niño pequeño—protesta él, enfadado. Aunque se le pasa un poco cuando Padma le da un beso.

—No te comportes como tal, so quejica—replica ella—. Ni siquiera te ha hecho sangre.

Zach no contesta. Busca su cintura y la atrae hacia él, encontrando de paso los labios de la joven. Cuando nota que ella deja de sujetar su mano herida y desliza las manos buscando el borde inferior de su camiseta, sonríe, cierra los ojos –que, por otro lado, supone una pérdida de tiempo abrir– y se pega más a Padma, olvidándose por completo del perro, del mordisco y _casi_ de su ceguera.

Al animal no parece hacerle mucha gracia el espectáculo, porque emite un sonoro ladrido cuando los pantalones de Zach caen al suelo.

—Cállate—ordena él en voz baja. Sin embargo, Padma se separa de él de repente—. ¡Eh!

—Acabo de acordarme, tenemos que ver cómo se llama—replica ella, y Zacharias escucha sus pasos alejándose, eludiendo los intentos de él por asirla de nuevo.

—¿Y no puedes hacerlo después?—protesta, frustrado. Padma chasquea la lengua a modo de respuesta—. No sabes cómo te odio—le asegura Zach al perro, girando la cabeza hacia el lugar desde donde lo ha oído ladrar.

—Vaya, qué apropiado—comenta Padma entonces, ignorando los sentimientos de su novio hacia su mascota.

—¿El qué?

—Han escrito el nombre del perro en braille—se acerca a Zach y le pone un papel en las manos—. Anda, léelo—pese a que Padma también se ofreció a aprender ese abecedario de puntitos, Zach tiene más práctica. Quizá porque es el único que ahora puede utilizar. No obstante, al joven aún le cuesta un poco reconocer las letras. Se siente como si volviera a tener cuatro años y estuviera aprendiendo a leer otra vez.

—Pe… no, espera… creo que es una ele… o a lo mejor una eme… ¡ay, tráeme la plantilla!—detesta liarse con las letras. Deja el papel en la mesa y se cruza de brazos, cada vez más enfadado. Odia a ese perro. Primero hace que se estrelle con los árboles, luego le muerde y ahora no le deja estar con Padma hasta averiguar su puñetero nombre.

Padma sale de la cocina, y Zach escucha los pasos del perro cerca de él, y también otro sonido que no sabe identificar, ni le interesa. Le dedica un gruñido. Ojalá pudieran buscar otro. Ése no le gusta ni un pelo.

Unos minutos después, su novia vuelve. Sin embargo, sus pasos se detienen en seco; durante unos segundos, sólo se escucha silencio.

—Mm… Zach—empieza Padma, dubitativa—. ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle al perro?

—¿Por qué lo dices?—inquiere él con curiosidad, y casi se le olvida el desagrado que le inspira ese labrador.

—Porque… esto… digamos que se acaba de comer su nombre.

Zach arquea las cejas, sorprendido y cabreado. Vaya. Encima, van a tener que acostumbrar al animal a llamarlo de una determinada manera. Si es que ese perro se hace odiar.

—Estaba escrito en braille—musita después de pensarlo un poco—. Así que se llama Braille. No sería un error muy grande, al menos.

Padma se echa a reír.

—Pues Braille—acepta. Entonces se acerca a él y lo besa de nuevo. Zach la abraza con fuerza hasta que apenas corre el aire entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Consideras que ya podemos seguir?—no le apetece que Padma se acuerde de algo urgente y lo deje esperando de nuevo; por Merlín, odia eso con todas sus fuerzas. Nota la sonrisa de ella contra sus labios, y luego cómo la joven toma su mano y lo guía por la casa. Haciendo uso del mapa mental que se ha hecho del hogar que comparten desde hace unas semanas, Zach deduce que van al dormitorio y sonríe de lado.

—Ahora, sí—responde Padma, haciendo que el rubio se deje caer en la cama y sentándose sobre él.

Zach busca el cierre del sujetador y lo abre rápidamente. Después, sin embargo, acaricia con manos y labios cada milímetro del cuerpo de Padma con toda la calma del mundo, reconociéndola de una forma que resultaría imposible para alguien que se contentara con percibirla a través de los ojos. Su exploración concluye en la boca de la joven, que está entreabierta y deja escapar suaves jadeos.

Un ladrido distrae a Zach de Padma. Algo que le molesta muchísimo. Sin embargo, no va a dejar que el chucho les estropee ese momento.

—Largo de aquí, Braille—gruñe, mientras Padma abandona sus labios y se encamina, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula, hacia su oreja. Sin embargo, la joven suelta una risita cuando llega ahí—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te ha hecho caso—le informa Padma.

Zach sonríe. Al final, puede que incluso exista una pequeña posibilidad de que Braille y él acaben entendiéndose.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: En mi canon mental (uno muy dramático), Zach volvió a la Batalla de Hogwarts y tras una serie de catastróficas desdichas se quedó ciego de por vida (para más información, eso está escrito en un fic llamado _Verte con mis propias manos_). Sí, me estoy auto-publicitando. Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién lo va a hacer? xD Aquí cada uno barre pa' lo suyo...


	12. Luna Lovegood

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen**, **Sakhory**, **damcastillo**, **Mery Vedder**, **Cris Snape**, **Gaby Sara** y **CallMeStrange** (¡ánimo con el castigo! Seguro que te lo levantan pronto) por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

* * *

**12**

_Luna Lovegood_

Un mundo mejor

El día del tercer aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Luna llega antes que nadie al Cementerio de los Caídos.

Al principio, Hagrid no quiere dejarla entrar tan pronto, pero basta con que Rolf, con el que siempre se ha llevado bien por su amor a los animales, intercambie unas palabras con él para que el guardabosques permita a ambos entrar. Luna camina algo adelantada, tirando de la mano a su novio.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí tan pronto?—inquiere él.

—Porque luego hay mucha gente—responde Luna sencillamente—. Además, cuando hay silencio es más fácil oírlos.

Rolf no responde, y Luna comprende que piensa que ésa es otra de sus extravagancias. Pero Luna cree que nadie se va hasta que el mundo lo olvida, y ella piensa recordar a todos los que se fueron hace dos años siempre. Porque sacrificaron su vida por un mundo mejor, no para caer en el olvido.

Se acerca con Rolf a la puerta del recinto y observa las más de cincuenta lápidas blancas. Luna podría decir al menos una cualidad de cada una de las personas que yacen bajo ellas. Aunque no hablase jamás con muchos de ellos, sabía que el chico que está en la tercera lápida de la cuarta fila era un Hufflepuff de cabello negro y llamaba la atención del amigo que siempre lo acompañaba dándole un codazo en el costado. O que la persona que hay junto a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era una mujer de cabello rosa que iba por la Batalla tropezando con todo, pero que tenía una puntería increíble con los encantamientos.

Luna saca su varita y hace aparecer un enorme ramo de flores de todas las formas y colores. Camina por entre las tumbas, dejando una en cada lápida, sin seguir ningún orden. No obstante, tras unos minutos todos los Caídos tienen una flor diferente sobre su tumba.

—¿Por qué haces eso?—pregunta Rolf con curiosidad. Se ha quedado en la entrada del cementerio, observando el homenaje de su novia a los muertos. Luna se acerca a él y se refugia entre sus brazos, sintiéndose curiosamente pequeña; algo que, teniendo en cuenta los once años que le saca Rolf, no resulta tan extraño cuando uno lo piensa detenidamente.

—Así saben que los recuerdo—explica.

—Ya, pero… ¿no sería más práctico poner la misma flor en todas las tumbas?

Luna lo mira sorprendida. Esperaba que Rolf lo hubiese entendido. Una vez más, el señor Scamander no se da cuenta de nada. La joven sonríe.

—¿Es que todos son iguales?—replica, mirando las lápidas de nuevo. Rolf le da un beso en la mejilla.

Un débil murmullo llega hasta los oídos de la pareja. Los dos giran la cabeza y observan acercarse a los asistentes al acto que tendrá lugar en unos minutos. Luna alza la vista hacia Rolf, y él comprende lo que quiere decir.

—¿Nos vamos?—Luna asiente.

Toma la mano de Rolf de nuevo y camina hacia la salida de los terrenos de su antiguo colegio, ignorando las habituales miradas de extrañeza de las personas con las que se cruza al ver a una pareja con tanta diferencia de edad. Sabe que a su novio le da igual, o más igual que cuando empezaron, hace poco más de un año.

Cuando salen de los terrenos, Luna se gira para contemplar el castillo. Se promete que siempre recordará a todos los que perecieron en la Guerra; es lo mínimo que se merecen después de haber dado la vida por un mundo mejor.


	13. Lavender Brown

¡Hola!

Gracias a **HardLohve**, **Mery Vedder**, **Magana**, **anonimo**, **Cris Snape**, **Val**, **CallMeStrange**, **Karen Ximena** y **Gaby Sara** por sus reviews.

* * *

**13**

_Lavender Brown_

Princesa loba

Cuando Lavender despierta, necesita varios minutos para recordar dónde está.

Mira a su alrededor. Su habitación está destrozada: los libros han caído de las estanterías y las páginas están desperdigadas por el suelo, los muelles sobresalen del colchón, y su escritorio está lleno de mordiscos y arañazos. Y ella, desnuda en un rincón de la habitación.

No recuerda lo que ha hecho, pero no es necesario: sabe que ha sido ella la que ha provocado eso. Anoche hubo luna llena.

La joven se hace un ovillo, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos, resentidos por la frenética actividad involuntaria de la noche anterior, y solloza. Por Merlín, cómo se odia. Sabe que los destrozos que produce son menores que si no tomase la poción de matalobos, pero aun así es plenamente consciente de que, si alguien hubiera entrado en su habitación, hubiera salido convertido en un licántropo. Se estremece al pensar qué hubiera ocurrido si Alex, su hermanito de sólo cinco años, hubiera entrado para que Lavender le asegurase que no hay monstruos en el armario.

El único monstruo que hay en esa casa es ella. Y Lavender se odia por ello.

Le duele más saber que puede transmitir su maldición a otros si tiene un descuido que las cicatrices que deforman el rostro que, supone, atrajo a Ronald Weasley cuando salió con ella en sexto.

Cuando Lavender se cansa de llorar, se pone en pie y abre el armario, rezando por no haber destrozado también su ropa; para su alivio, sus prendas están intactas. La joven coge una toalla, se envuelve en ella y deshace el hechizo que mantiene cerrada la puerta del dormitorio para salir y ducharse.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lavender está limpia y se siente algo mejor consigo misma. Se alisa el flequillo con un giro de su varita para que le tape el máximo de rostro posible; detesta las cicatrices. Detesta a Greyback. Y detesta en lo que la ha convertido ese monstruo.

—¿Dónde vas, mi vida?—inquiere su madre cuando ve que coge su bolso.

—A… he quedado con Parvati.

Es mentira, y la señora Brown lo sabe, pero lo deja pasar. Desde que terminó la Guerra, ha dejado pasar muchas cosas. Lavender sabe que su madre siente miedo y lástima por ella, algo que lamenta, porque precisamente eso es lo que no quiere, pero que al mismo tiempo le viene bien. Le da más libertad.

Lavender se encamina al pequeño bosque que hay a las afueras del pueblecito en el que vive, casi como una autómata; conoce bien ese lugar, se ha criado ahí, jugando a ser una princesa rescatada de un monstruo por su apuesto príncipe azul. Ahora piensa que su papel en el cuento es el del monstruo al que matan para que los protagonistas vivan felices para siempre.

Se deja caer en la orilla del riachuelo y observa el fluir del agua.

Han pasado tres meses desde que Greyback la convirtiese en loba. Tres lunas llenas. Lavender recuerda su primera transformación –hasta cierto punto–, y no va a olvidarlo jamás. Nunca antes había conocido un dolor equiparable al que sintió transformándose en una bestia.

Al menos, piensa, sus amigos no se han apartado de ella. Cada dos días recibe una carta de Dean y otra de Hannah, y Parvati, que no puede moverse mucho por culpa de su pierna ausente, se asoma por red flu tres veces al día y pregunta por su amiga a la señora Brown. Pero como Lavender pasa el día fuera, casi nunca coinciden.

Lavender supone que está haciendo lo correcto rechazando el acercamiento de sus amigos. No quiere que tengan que estar cerca de un monstruo, y además teme hacerles daño en un descuido.

La joven mira su reloj. Apenas ha pasado media hora desde que saliera de su casa. No va a negar que se aburre; mañana traerá un libro con ella.

—¡Ey, Lave…! ¡Ah!

Lavender ni siquiera se para a mirar quién es el intruso. La Guerra le ha dado una valiosa lección: primero, uno se pone a cubierto, y después comprueba si el nuevo es o no enemigo.

Seamus Finnigan cae al suelo con un grito alarmado, intentando liberarse de las gruesas cuerdas que lo inmovilizan. No es hasta que Lavender piensa que con ese acento irlandés no podía ser otra persona que se da cuenta de que es él.

—Lo siento, Seamus—se disculpa, cortando las cuerdas.

El joven se pone en pie, sacudiéndose la ropa, y la mira.

Empezaron a salir a principios del último curso. Hacían un buen equipo y se coordinaban bien en las ofensivas nocturnas del ED, y se besaron unos días antes de Halloween.

No obstante, Lavender cortó con él después de la Batalla. ¿Por qué? Por el mismo motivo por el que aleja a sus amigos de ella: porque es peligrosa. Sin embargo, como sabía que Seamus es tan adicto a la adrenalina que eso sólo sería un plus para continuar a su lado, le dijo simplemente que había conocido a otro.

—¿Así que aquí te pasas el día?—el muchacho mira alrededor con curiosidad—. Psé. He visto cosas más bonitas.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Iba a verte a tu casa—admite él—y te he visto salir y… bueno…

—Me has seguido—Lavender entorna los ojos.

—Te he seguido—asiente Seamus. Lavender suelta un bufido y se deja caer en el lugar en que estaba antes, observando de nuevo el riachuelo—. Oye, Lav… ¿Quién es?

Ella lo mira, y descubre que se ha sentado a su lado.

—¿Quién es quién?

—El otro—Lavender se muerde el labio. Sabe que, diga el nombre que diga, incluso si se lo inventa, Seamus lo buscará y comprobará que es adecuado para ella, y en caso negativo le partirá la cara al modo muggle. Se queda callada—. No existe, ¿verdad?

Lavender se sonroja al saberse descubierta. Pues claro. ¿Quién querría salir con ella? Nada más ver su rostro dan ganas de cambiarse de acera. Seamus no es idiota, y Lavender tampoco fue demasiado inteligente al poner esa excusa.

—No, no existe—admite.

—Entonces, ¿por qué rompimos?

Lavender suspira.

—Sé que te daría igual… pero cada luna llena me convierto en una loba rabiosa que destroza todo lo que hay a su alrededor y que puede convertir a más personas en seres como yo. No quiero que ocurra eso, no contigo—explica.

Cuando pasan varios minutos y Seamus no contesta, la joven lo mira y lo descubre con una expresión de absoluto pasmo.

—¿Pero tú eres tonta?—escupe finalmente—. Lavender, es una noche al mes. Una. El resto de los días eres tú, ¿no? Además, me da igual. Con que esos días estemos en distintas habitaciones, todo está bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero…—Lavender se muerde el labio—. No sé lo que hago esas noches, Seamus. ¿Y si me escapo y te ataco, o…?

—No lo harás—le asegura Seamus—. Y si lo haces… que sepas que he sobrevivido a los Carrow, sabré cómo evitar que me conviertas en un licántropo—Lavender sonríe un poco. Parecía muy difícil, y, sin embargo, en boca de Seamus, ahora tiene pinta de ser tan sencillo…—. Venga, Lav. Si me dejas por culpa de otro, que no sea Greyback.

Lavender no puede evitar que su sonrisa crezca cuando ve que Seamus habla completamente en serio. Se acerca a él y lo besa, dándose cuenta de que la realidad no es tan complicada como parece.

* * *

Lavender despierta, y le cuesta unos minutos ubicarse. Reconoce esa habitación, completamente destrozada, como la que tiene Seamus en su piso. A su cabeza acude la tarde anterior, cuando fue al cine muggle con Seamus, y después, cuando salió la luna y, como no le daba tiempo a volver a casa, se quedó en la de él…

Pero no recuerda lo que hizo anoche; ¿y si lo mordió sin saberlo? ¿Y si…? Por Merlín, Lavender no se perdonaría convertir en un monstruo a alguien a quien quiere tanto.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda levantarse siquiera, la puerta se abre, y por ella entra Seamus. Sonríe cuando la ve despierta y se acerca al armario, de donde saca una manta para cubrirla. Se agacha a su lado y la abraza.

—¿Qué tal la noche?

Lavender se encoge de hombros. Le duele la cabeza.

—Pregúntale a tu dormitorio—lo ha destrozado entero. Seamus le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Bah, esto se arregla en un rato. ¿Una ducha? Por los ruidos que oí, deduzco que sudaste mientras te cargabas mi cama.

Lavender se echa a reír sin poder evitarlo, y Seamus la coge y la lleva en volandas hacia el baño.

—¡Eh, Seamus! ¡Bájame!—protesta la muchacha.

El joven no complace su deseo hasta que han llegado a su destino. La deja en el suelo y abre el grifo de la bañera. Lavender no puede evitar abalanzarse sobre él para besarlo. Qué idiota es. Y cómo le gusta a ella que sea así.

—¿Eso es una técnica de caza?—quiere saber Seamus, devolviéndole el beso.

Lavender no puede evitar sentirse hermosa y olvidar su rostro deformado cuando Seamus la mira así.

—Pues claro—responde, siguiéndole el juego—. Claro que si te muerdo, te convertiré en mi compañero de caza—lo besa y muerde su labio inferior, sabiendo que ahora mismo no puede hacerle daño con ese gesto. Seamus sonríe y le devuelve el beso.

—Pues cacemos, princesa loba.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El Seamus/Lavender lleva en mi cabeza desde que leí el quinto libro. Eran los dos que no creían a Harry, y se me ocurrió que harían buena pareja. Respecto a lo de que ella sea una licátropa (¿esa palabra existe, o me la acabo de inventar?), en el libro se dice que "una masa de color gris que parecía un animal trotó a cuatro patas" y mordió a Lavender, así que supongo que Greyback estaba transformado. Y me pareció horrible que la mataran en la peli, tenía que decirlo.


	14. Pansy Parkinson

¡Buenas tardes-noches! (qué pena, se acortan los días... jo, mi depresión post-veraniega va en aumento).

Gracias a **Sakhory**, **Mery Vedder**, **damcastillo**, **Karen Ximena**, **Cris Snape** y **Gaby Sara** por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

* * *

**14**

_Pansy Parkinson_

El juego de la guerra

Pansy no siente ni una pizca de lástima por los muertos y heridos del bando vencedor.

Porque nadie se acuerda del bando de los vencidos, de ése en que ella estuvo sin haberlo pedido. Todos lamentan la pérdida de esas personas que dieron su vida por un mundo mejor (_héroes_, los llaman).

Pero nadie recuerda que fueron aún más, con diferencia –aunque no se hayan tomado la molestia de contarlos– los que murieron defendiendo el fanatismo del Señor Tenebroso. Y a ellos nadie les tiene lástima, de hecho están enterrados en una sencilla fosa común –excepto el cadáver de Voldemort, cuyo paradero es desconocido para todo el mundo mágico salvo el ministro y unos cuantos aurores. Para los mortífagos, los malos de la película, no hay celebraciones. El Aniversario sirve para celebrar su muerte y alegrarse de que esa _escoria_ ya no dé más problemas.

Pansy va todos los domingos al lugar donde, junto con muchos más, descansa el cadáver de su padre y deja flores sobre la fosa común. No piensa en nadie más que su progenitor. Y sabe de sobra que es algo egoísta. Pero ¿cuándo el mundo no lo ha sido? De todos los que están bajo sus pies, nadie más le daba besos al llegar del trabajo, nadie más le leía cuentos por las noches.

Pansy sabe que no es correcto ir a la fosa común, porque la gente luego murmura (_más_). También sabe que no es correcto ir y pensar únicamente en una persona de las tantas que hay ahí. Y que está mal que guarde tanto rencor a los vencedores, cuando en realidad no son tan distintos de los vencidos, porque también están rotos.

Y le da igual. No fue ella quien inventó el juego de la guerra, ni tampoco quiso jugar y ser testigo de cómo las piezas se desmoronaban ante sus ojos.

Pero, aun así, a ella le ha tocado ver cómo se rompen sus juguetes en ese juego cuyas reglas detesta.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¿Se nota que estoy triste porque se acaban las vacaciones? Pensaba hacer el drabble más alegre, prometo que sí, pero... me ha salido esto. En fin. Voy a atiborrarme de helado de chocolate, a ver si me animo. ¡Nos vemos en los reviews!


	15. Andrómeda Black Tonks

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen**, **Mery Vedder**, **Sakhory**, **Cris Snape**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy**, **Gaby Sara** y **CallMeStrange** por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

Y antes de ir al conservatorio aprovecho para dejaros con otro.

* * *

**15**

_Andrómeda Black (Tonks)_

Con Teddy

Cada vez que ve a su nieto, Andrómeda recuerda a su marido, a su hija y a su yerno al mismo tiempo.

Porque el aspecto habitual de Teddy, con el cabello azul salpicado de mechas rosas, los ojos castaños y una sonrisa que parece estar pintada en su rostro de tanto que la utiliza, es algo que la mujer adora y odia al mismo tiempo. Es hermoso ver cómo, de alguna manera, su familia sigue viva en el menudo cuerpo de ese niño de cuatro años, pero al mismo tiempo es increíblemente doloroso saber que no van a poder disfrutar de Teddy como se merecen.

Teddy Lupin es un niño muy bueno. Es callado y generalmente bastante tranquilo, sobre todo cuando a alguien se le ocurre dejarlo cuidar a la pequeña Victoire, que se queda muy quieto, por eso que todos le dicen de que debe ser un ejemplo para su prima. Pero también se las apaña para que situaciones que para la gente normal quedarían en simples tropiezos acaben siendo auténticos desastres.

Ahora, Teddy está sentado en el suelo, jugando en ese circuito con cochecitos con el que lo consintió Arthur Weasley por su último cumpleaños. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos se aburre de hacer ir a los coches por la carretera y decide que es más divertido que vuelen.

—Teddy, ten cuidado con eso, no vayas a sacarme un ojo—le advierte Andrómeda cuando pasa a su lado, aunque interiormente se siente orgullosa de las aptitudes mágicas de su nieto.

Sería mejor que no hubiera dicho nada. Al oír el consejo, Teddy se pone nervioso, y uno de los coches vuela derechito a la vela que hay junto a la chimenea. El pequeño juguete, ardiendo, sigue su trayecto y se enreda en la cortina, que también es envuelta en llamas en cuestión de unos segundos.

—¡Abuela!—exclama el niño, levantándose de un salto y alejándose del incendio. Se aferra a las piernas de Andrómeda, asustado.

Ella saca su varita y apaga las llamas con facilidad. Sólo entonces baja la vista hacia su nieto, que se ha vuelto momentáneamente pelirrojo y observa lo que queda de la cortina con temor.

—¿Te has hecho daño?—Teddy la mira y niega con la cabeza—. Tu pelo—tras unos segundos, el niño se las ingenia para volver a tener una mata azul con mechones rosas sobre la cabeza.

—Perdona—se disculpa Teddy con un puchero, separándose de ella y bajando la mirada, avergonzado por haber quemado la cortina—. Ha sido sin querer.

Andrómeda no puede evitar reírse.

—No pasa nada; eres como tu madre—replica, revolviéndole el pelo, antes de acercarse a la cocina. Después arreglará la cortina, piensa.

Sin embargo, cuando está dentro escucha los pasitos de Teddy tras ella.

—Abuela, ¿mamá y papá me querían?

Andrómeda se da la vuelta, extrañada por la pregunta. Descubre a su nieto en la puerta de la cocina, mirándola con una expresión inusualmente seria para sus cuatro años. Se da cuenta de que frunce un poco el ceño cuando está preocupado, igual que en su día hacía Remus, y la invade una oleada de ternura.

—Claro que te querían, cielo—responde tras unos segundos.

Teddy sacude la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué se fueron?—cuestiona.

Andrómeda suspira, sale de la cocina y se sienta en un sofá del salón. Teddy la sigue y se deja caer a su lado, balanceando los pies, que aún no le llegan al suelo.

—Teddy, no se fueron porque quisieran—le asegura—. Tu padrino y yo te hemos dicho ya que…

—Pero Harry también estuvo haciendo que no hubiera malos—la interrumpe Teddy, que se sabe toda la historia de memoria—y él sigue aquí.

Andrómeda suspira con tristeza.

—Te aseguro que si les hubieran dado a elegir, Dora y Remus estarían contigo ahora. Pero no siempre las cosas pasan como queremos—Teddy hace un puchero y baja la vista—. Tus padres te querían mucho; por eso fueron a luchar con los malos, para que tú no tuvieras que verlos cuando fueras más grande.

—Pero ellos también se fueron—murmura el niño—. Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí.

Andrómeda lo coge y lo sienta en su regazo.

—Están aquí, de alguna manera—le asegura—. ¿Por qué llevas algunos mechones de pelo rosas?—Teddy se encoge de hombros—. Pues tu madre llevaba el pelo siempre así—le asegura. El niño sonríe—. Y, cuando estás disgustado, pones la misma cara que tu padre—Teddy se toca la mejilla, como si esperara encontrar ahí a Remus, y Andrómeda le da un beso en la cabeza—. Te darás cuenta cuando crezcas, cielo.

Teddy la abraza y se queda así durante un buen rato, hasta que se le ocurre preguntar:

—¿Me puedes decir más cosas de papá y mamá?

—Claro—Andrómeda sonríe.

Y descubre que no le duele tanto como esperaba hablar de su hija, su yerno y su marido. Porque, de alguna manera, están ahí. Con Teddy, y ahora con ella.


	16. Percy Weasley

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Enosst**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy**, **Sakhory**, **CallMeStrange**, **Gaby Sara**, **Cris Snape**, **Julietaa** y **Little Mess** por los reviews del one-shot anterior :)

* * *

**16**

_Percy Weasley_

Cosas importantes que no están en los libros

A lo largo de su vida, Percy ha aprendido muchas cosas. Algunas más interesantes, otras menos, pero todas, en algún momento, le han sido útiles de una u otra forma.

Sin embargo, nunca nadie le ha explicado qué diablos se supone que tiene que hacer ahora. Nadie. Nunca.

Y Percy necesita urgentemente un libro en el que esté escrito cómo demonios debe reaccionar en este momento. O al menos que Audrey diga algo en vez de mirarlo con desafío, como si fuera su culpa. ¡Ni que fuese Percy el que se ha quedado embarazado!

Prueba a negarlo.

—Pero Audrey, eso no puede ser. No puedes estar…

—De hecho, sí puedo. ¿Sabes que la eficacia del preservativo no es del cien por cien? Con lo que te gusta leer… lo pone en la caja, Percy.

Vale, negarlo no es el mejor camino. Audrey se está enfadando. Y tiene el ceño fruncido y encima ha cruzado los brazos, lo cual significa que está acercándose peligrosamente a ese estado en que es totalmente imprevisible y no se sabe qué va a hacer.

Quizá lo mejor sea recapitular.

—¿Cómo ha pasado?

Audrey sacude la cabeza.

—¿A los magos no os dan charlas de sexualidad, o qué? Pues te hago un resumen… Mira, resulta que las mujeres tenemos óvulos, y los hombres espermatozoides, y cuando se juntan, ¡_magia_! Pasa lo que ha pasado ahora—responde con cierta antipatía.

—Pero…—Percy sacude la cabeza. Entonces se le ocurre que Audrey sólo estará embarazada temporalmente. Luego aparecerá una bola rosa y llorona a la que habrá que cambiar pañales y dar biberones, y crecerá, tendrán que educarla y…

—Eh, eh, Percy, que no estoy enfadada—le asegura Audrey, acercándose a él y mirándolo con preocupación. Lo toma de la mano y lo guía hasta el sofá, y él supone que ha palidecido. En cualquier caso, agradece estar sentado. Se está empezando a marear.

—Audrey…—musita, dándose cuenta también de otras cosas—. Mamá me va a matar.

Ella frunce el ceño, desorientada, pero luego lo comprende.

—Oh… Bueno, no estamos casados, pero… ¿Tú quieres casarte?

Percy asiente. Lo cierto es que él está a las mil maravillas con Audrey simplemente como su novia, pero ahora supone que debe pensar en el bebé. Y en que Molly Weasley no lo mate, porque todos coinciden en que las dos guerras mágicas ya le acarrearon suficientes disgustos. Supone que no habrá mucha diferencia con lo que tiene ahora; simplemente, que Audrey será la primera muggle de la familia en varias generaciones. Y espera que su tía Muriel no sea demasiado desagradable con ella.

—Oye, Audrey—empieza, cuando ha logrado tranquilizarse y ver la solución de todo—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando nazca?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que cuidarlo—entonces sonríe repentinamente—. ¿Te parece bien? Que vayamos a tener un bebé, digo.

Percy medita seriamente la pregunta. Lo cierto es que cuando aparta de su mente la idea de dar biberones y dar pañales, piensa en su sobrina Victoire, y en Teddy, que está resultando ser un niño muy formal y educado, y se le cae la baba.

—Sí—admite.

Audrey lo abraza.

—Creo que esto de casarnos por lo que diga tu madre es un tanto retrógrado—comenta como quien no quiere la cosa, acomodándose entre los brazos de Percy—. Los magos podréis ser todo lo avanzados que queráis en muchos aspectos, pero luego sois unos chismosos y os escandalizáis por las relaciones prematrimoniales.

—No nos escandalizamos—le asegura Percy—. Lo que pasa es que hay que hacer las cosas bien, para que el niño no crezca en una familia desestructurada.

Audrey lo mira boquiabierta.

—Por Dios, Percy, hablas como mi abuelo.

Percy no ríe. Se pregunta si habrá algún libro que explique cómo criar correctamente a un hijo. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, deduce que no todo lo importante está en los libros. Y supone que lo hará bien.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¿Qué? No voy a hacer dramas siempre; acabaría arrastrándome deprimida por el suelo.

¿Reviews? :3


	17. Daphne Greengrass

¡Hola! No pensaba subir hasta el viernes, pero no os hacéis una idea de lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser el conservatorio. Sobre todo cuando falta la profesora de la asignatura más interesante que tenía hoy... En fin, que aquí estoy.

Gracias a **Cris Snape**, **Mery Vedder**, **Sakhory**, **Gaby Sara**, **CallMeStrange**,** Julietaa** y **Silvers ****Astoria Malfoy** por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

* * *

**16**

_Daphne Greengrass_

Buenos y malos

Daphne lleva días sin dormir. Bien es cierto que ya pasó por eso hace unos años, cuando nació su primer hijo, pero desde que nació Dan siente que debe tener todos los sentidos puestos tanto en el bebé como en Phil, su hermano mayor, que está un poco celoso del pequeño y no se cansa de pregonar a quien quiera escucharle (generalmente, la elfina doméstica, Patty, y porque él la obliga) lo horriblemente feo que es.

Sin embargo, en el fondo sabe que Phil quiere a Dan. Lo ha sorprendido más de una vez agitando un sonajero ante su hermano para llamar su atención, o simplemente quitándole el chupete de la boca por el mero placer de ver al bebé moverse, como hipnotizado, hasta que lo recupera. Y hasta le gusta cogerlo y decirle de cerca lo feo que ha salido.

Daphne está orgullosa de su hijo mayor. Tiene cinco años y ya sabe leer y contar hasta cincuenta, ida y vuelta, sin vacilar. Por no hablar de que es una de las pocas personas que logra sacar a Theodore de ese mundo de apatía en el que vive y hacerlo reír con sus niñerías.

Probablemente, lo que más disfruta Phil escuchando son historias sobre la Guerra. Daphne supone que para su hijo son como otros cuentos, pero ni a ella ni a Theo les gusta hablar mucho sobre el tema, por lo que sólo le cuentan algo cuando él insiste mucho.

Como hoy. Daphne termina de cambiar el pañal de Dan, una tarea que, pese a no ser demasiado agradable, no piensa dejar en manos de nadie (porque Patty es muy servicial y obediente, pero Daphne teme que le haga daño al bebé sin querer), y lo mece cuando empieza a emitir esos curiosos sonidos que son su forma de llorar. Dan es mudo de nacimiento. Finalmente, el bebé se calma y observa a su madre con sus profundos ojos grises.

Daphne recorre el oscuro pasillo del hogar de los Nott para llegar hasta el salón, cruzándose con Theo, que sale. Su marido no le dice nada, lo cual resulta extraño a la mujer. Cuando descubre a Phil en el sofá, supone que el niño ha metido la pata sin quererlo.

—Mami—dice él, pegándose a ella cuando Daphne se sienta en el sofá. Se queda unos segundos contemplando embelesado a su hermano, y acerca su dedo a Dan para que el bebé lo agarre. Sólo entonces sonríe y retoma el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo—. Hoy papá me ha dicho que el cuento de la guerra es de verdad—confiesa.

Daphne suspira. Si por ella fuera, ninguno de sus hijos tendría que enterarse jamás de lo ocurrido antes incluso de que nacieran. Pero no puede ser así, y Phil es bastante maduro para su edad, así que supone que tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Sí, Phil.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Entonces el hombre malo mató de verdad a mucha gente?—Daphne asiente y Phil la mira con miedo—. Pero ya no está, ¿verdad?—Daphne vuelve a asentir—. ¿Y tú y papá ayudasteis a que se fuera?

Daphne se muerde el labio.

—No.

En el rostro infantil de Phil se dibuja una expresión de temor.

—¿Entonces vosotros erais malos?

Daphne sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza.

—No, mi vida. Tu padre y yo no fuimos ni buenos ni malos; no participamos en la guerra.

—¿Pero eso se vale?—cuestiona Phil—. En los cuentos tienes que ser bueno o malo.

Daphne suspira.

—Phil, deberías empezar a entender que la realidad no es como los cuentos. Mira, imagina que hay un juego con dos equipos.

—¿Como el quidditch?

—Como el quidditch—concede Daphne—. Sabes que, juegues en el equipo que juegues, te pueden dar las bludgers, ¿verdad?

El niño medita la cuestión durante unos minutos.

—Pero no te dan, porque hay golpeadores—rebate.

—Pero a los golpeadores también les pueden dar.

Phil vuelve a quedarse en silencio, dándose cuenta del paralelismo (aunque él no conoce esa palabra) que intenta establecer su madre entre el quidditch y la guerra.

—Entonces, papá y tú no jugabais al quidditch para que no os dieran las bludgers y no os hicieran daño—razona. Su madre asiente, y el niño sonríe—. Entonces no sois malos. ¿Y conoces a alguien que de verdad sea malo?

Daphne podría hablarle a su hijo del tío Draco o del abuelo que se llamaba como él, pero decide que Phil ya ha recibido información suficiente por hoy.

—Mejor hablamos de eso otro día. ¿Quieres venir a bañar a Dan?

Phil asiente, pero lo cierto es que durante los siguientes minutos apenas está atento a su hermano. Daphne comprende que sigue meditando la conversación mantenida anteriormente. Sólo espera que su hijo no haya heredado el defecto de Theo de pensar demasiado y acabar encerrándose en sí mismo.

—Mami—dice el niño después de un rato. Daphne lo mira para demostrarle que está escuchando—. Pues yo, si alguna vez hay una guerra, sí quiero pelear contra los malos—declara, orgulloso.

Daphne comprende en ese momento que su hijo va a ser el primer Nott en una casa distinta a Slytherin.


	18. Lucius Malfoy

Buenas y lluviosas (muy lluviosas) tardes.

Gracias a **Sakhory**, , **damcastillo**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy**, **Cris Snape**, **Dalal** (a mí no me engañas, yo sé quién eres xD) y **Gaby Sara** por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

* * *

**17**

_Lucius Malfoy_

Quien siembra vientos…

A veces, preferirías volver a Azkaban.

Porque aunque allí tu libertad sólo se extienda al patio en que permiten a los presos pasar media hora al día, al menos no tendrías que soportar las miradas de superioridad, asco y desagrado del resto del mundo mágico. De hecho, estarías junto a tus compañeros de fechorías y de derrota.

En cambio, lo único que haces es pasearte por la Mansión Malfoy y aguantar las miradas de tu esposa y tu hijo, y hundirte más en el pozo de arrepentimiento en que estás. Arrepentimiento, no por haber matado y torturado, ni por defender las ideas que llevan siglos en tu familia, sino por haber arrastrado a los que te importan en esa locura. Por haber permitido que tu esposa tuviera que aguantar al Señor Tenebroso paseándose por casa y torturando a los prisioneros en el sótano, por no haber hecho nada para impedir que marcaran a tu único hijo como si fuera una oveja.

_Oveja_. Sí; eso es lo que habéis sido todos. Borregos del Señor Tenebroso, demasiado ciegos para ver todo lo que podíais perder si sus planes salían mal. Y cuando la realidad os quitó la venda de los ojos (sólo a algunos; otros tantos, como Bellatrix, nunca comprendieron todo lo que arriesgaban) fue demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Lo peor no es haber pasado de ser parte de la alta sociedad mágica a ser considerado poco menos que animales (¿te suena, Lucius? Es la idea que tú tienes de los muggles). Lo peor es la compasión de Narcisa, que no te reprocha nada porque tiene un corazón demasiado grande para ti y te despierta de las pesadillas con besos y caricias.

Pero hay algo que no soportas. A lo que no te acostumbras, aunque lleve ocurriendo ya varios meses, a lo que no quieres acostumbrarte, porque eso significaría que te has resignado. Que duele tanto como la primera vez.

La decepción que brilla en los ojos de Draco. Los destellos azules de rabia, porque ya se ha dado cuenta de que la persona a la que intentaba imitar desde que tenía uso de razón no merece ese pedestal en el que te había subido, ni siquiera una pizca de la admiración con la que te miraba cuando era pequeño. El rencor por tener esa oscura quemadura en el brazo, porque es tan consciente como tú de que no es más que una burla. Una oscura mofa del amo que también doblegó su voluntad para vengarse de tu ineptitud.

Has intentado hablar con él. Pero Draco no te hace caso; te ha perdido el respeto. Si necesita comunicarse contigo, utiliza sólo las palabras necesarias o hace que Narcisa sea una intermediaria. Pasa el día con esos amigos que lo miran con lástima, porque incluso él prefiere eso antes que tu compañía.

Y ahora piensas en cómo empezó todo, cómo pensaste en lo divertido que sería entrar a formar parte de las filas de Tom Ryddle. Ni siquiera habías terminado el colegio, pero cuando lo oíste pensaste que era la oportunidad perfecta, para lo que habías nacido. Restaurar el orden natural, ése que ineptos como Dumbledore se empeñaban en romper en beneficio de los muggles.

Pero hace tiempo que decidiste que ése no es el camino. No te arrepientes, pero no quieres seguir haciéndolo. Que los muggles sigan con su vida, indiferentes a la magia que los rodea. Y que los magos sigan el suyo, mezclándose con ellos y denigrándose si es lo que les apetece. Tú tienes claro que tu sangre es pura y la de tu familia también.

Claro, que eso deberías haberlo pensado antes, Lucius. Ahora es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas, y sólo te queda recoger lo que tú mismo sembraste.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No trago a Lucius Malfoy, aunque creo que lo habréis notado. Tampoco estoy segura de si le he hecho bashing o no, porque, si bien lo detesto, creo que se merece lo que le pasa y más (nunca entenderé qué tenía Harry en la cabeza para impedir que pasara por Azkaban para pagar por sus crímenes).

Otra cosa, ¡he escrito en segunda persona! Es la primera vez que lo hago. Así que me toca pediros disculpas, de nuevo, por usaros de conejillos de Indias.

¿Reviews? :)


	19. Argus Filch

¡Hola!

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **Annie Thompson**, **damcastillo**, **Cris Snape**, **Mery Vedder**, **Gaby Sara** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

* * *

**19**

_Argus Filch_

De magia y gatas consentidas

Argus es consciente de que tanto alumnos como profesores consideran ridículo su comportamiento, pero no le importa. Le da lo mismo que esas bestezuelas se rían o que esos endemoniados _brujos_ cuchicheen cuando pasa junto a ellos y lo miren con lástima.

Ninguno de ellos tiene la menor idea de lo que ha supuesto para él perder a la Señora Norris. No era sólo una gata, ni una mascota; era el único ser en todo el castillo que jamás lo miró con desagrado o lástima. Era cálida cuando se posaba sobre sus piernas mientras él abría expediente a los infractores, agradable al ronronear cuando se le rascaba tras las orejas, y una cómplice indispensable en la misión de impedir que ese desorden que tanto parece atraer a los _brujos_ sea tal que resulte imposible vivir en Hogwarts.

No tiene su lugar en el Cementerio de los Caídos; ¿a qué muerto le gustaría estar enterrado al lado de una gata raquítica y, la mayor parte del tiempo, antipática? Argus ni siquiera lo solicitó, porque él no quiere que la Señora Norris esté rodeada de brujos. Cavó él mismo la tumba, junto al huerto de las calabazas de Hagrid, cuando descansó después de que terminara la Batalla.

Argus supone que a su gata le gusta la ubicación de su tumba. Es un lugar solitario, donde los gritos de los alumnos en los jardines no son más que ecos lejanos, donde la brisa del bosque trae un olor fresco que alberga una magia que ningún mago será capaz de hacer. Recuerda las muchas veces que encontró a la Señora Norris en la linde del bosque, con un gato en la boca que ella depositó a sus pies, como un regalo.

Sólo lloró una vez por la gata, mientras la enterraba. Argus es consciente de que no va a lograr que vuelva llorando; nadie puede devolverle a la Señora Norris, ni siquiera esos _magos_ con los ridículos palos de madera que tienen.

Así que no llora ni se pone triste cuando va a visitarla. Recuerda todas las veces que juntos atraparon a alumnos traviesos, las ocasiones en que intentaba comerse a Peeves cuando el poltergeist se burlaba de Argus y los bufidos que dirigía a los fantasmas.

Y le deja siempre una chuchería, para consentirla un poco. Porque eran su perdición, la manera en que el conserje conseguía camelarla para convencerla de que le obedeciera (porque la Señora Norris tenía mucho carácter, y no muy a menudo estaba por la labor de complacer a Argus). Y al día siguiente, Argus siempre encuentra una razón más para sonreír mientras recuerda a su gata. El regalo no está.

Y Argus sabe, de alguna manera, que la _magia_ hace que él pueda seguir consintiendo a la Señora Norris.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No sé si es canon que la Señora Norris muriera en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero jo, he leído un par de fics muy bonitos que me han afectado, así que como no se dice lo contrario, me lo tragaré. Todo sea por fomentar el drama...

¿Reviews? :)


	20. Lee Jordan

¡Buenos días!

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy**, **Gaby Sara**, **Annie Thompson** y **Cris Snape** por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

* * *

**20**

_Lee Jordan_

Posibilidades

Cuando Lee vuelve a casa después de comentar la espectacular (y esperada) paliza que han recibido los Chudley Cannons a manos de las Holyhead Harpies y quedarse un rato charlando, cerca de las una de la madrugada y deseando meterse en la cama y abrazarse a Alicia y notar las patadas de su bebé, encuentra algo que no esperaba.

Alicia no está en la cama, ni dormida ni cambiando de postura porque su hija nonata se mueve continuamente. De hecho, el dormitorio que comparten está vacío. Lee hace memoria, pero no recuerda que su esposa le dijese que iba a quedar con Katie esta noche. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, Alicia últimamente duerme mucho y antes de medianoche ya está quedándose frita. Debería haber vuelto ya.

Lee vuelve al salón, por si la mujer está ahí y él no la ha visto con las prisas, pero Alicia tampoco está ahí. Preocupado, Lee abre todas las puertas buscándola, sin éxito. Sin embargo, cuando llega al baño se encuentra con que no puede abrir la puerta.

—¿Alicia?—prueba, sacando su varita. Por si acaso. Siete años de paz no bastan para olvidar el infierno que todos vivieron durante la Guerra, y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Lee vuelva a sentirse totalmente seguro en cualquier lugar. Un sollozo responde a su llamada—. ¿Estás bien?

—No—la puerta se abre, permitiendo a Lee ver a Alicia sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, la varita en la mano y el rostro lleno de lágrimas. La mujer lo mira durante un segundo, pero luego baja la vista hacia su abultado vientre y se lo abraza, haciendo que Lee se asuste.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquiere, agachándose a su lado. Alicia lo ignora y dedica una caricia al bebé, sorbiendo por la nariz—. ¿Te duele? ¿Es…?

Ella niega con la cabeza, y tras unos segundos se aferra a Lee. Él, sin comprender nada, le devuelve el abrazo, acariciándole el pelo, y le da un beso en la frente. Desliza una mano al vientre de Alicia y suspira aliviado al notar que el bebé se mueve.

—¿Y si hay otra guerra?—cuestiona ella tras unos minutos. Lee la observa atentamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que va a haberla?

Alicia se muerde el labio.

—No es eso…—suelta un nuevo sollozo—. Si todo pasara de nuevo, los mortífagos, las batallas… ¿Y si a la niña…?

—Alicia, no va a haber más guerras—la interrumpe Lee, asustado por el rumbo que está tomando la conversación y, sobre todo, porque se da cuenta de que lo que plantea su esposa no es totalmente imposible—. Y si las hubiera, no nos pasará nada. De verdad.

—Eso mismo dijo Fred media hora antes de que le cayera un muro encima—replica ella en voz baja. Lee se estremece, mientras la herida por su amigo perdido se abre. Él también estaba ahí y lo recuerda, y pese al tiempo que ha pasado aún puede escuchar el tono de broma de Fred y la carcajada que soltó antes de alejarse con Percy.

—Pero…—Lee se muerde el labio—. No es lo mismo que entonces—no tiene claro a quién intenta convencer, si a Alicia o a sí mismo—. No dejaré que nadie os haga nada.

Alicia apoya la cabeza en su pecho, y poco a poco deja de llorar y se queda en silencio. Lee sigue acariciándole el pelo mecánicamente, mientras piensa en la posibilidad que tanto angustia a su esposa.

Tiene claro que, si alguien intenta tocarle un pelo a Alicia o a su hija, lo matará. Y que no dejará que ninguna guerra destroce la pequeña familia que están creando. Va a protegerlas a las dos con su vida, se jura.

—Gracias—susurra Alicia tras varios minutos. Se separa un poco de Lee y él la mira; tiene los ojos enrojecidos, pero ya no derraman lágrimas—. Lo siento—se disculpa tras unos segundos—. Es… es una tontería, supongo, pero… he tenido una pesadilla y no quiero… Lee, de verdad que no soportaría ver otra vez lo mismo.

—No tendrás que soportarlo—le promete él. Entonces se da cuenta de lo frías que están las baldosas del baño, y decide que eso no debe de ser bueno ni para Alicia ni para el bebé—. ¿Vienes a dormir?

La ayuda a levantarse y va con ella al dormitorio. Después de desvestirse, Lee se mete en la cama con ella, que está de espaldas a él, respirando pausadamente. Lee la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de acariciar su vientre.

No, no dejará que les hagan daño. Pase lo que pase.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Alguien me dijo que se le hacía raro ver a Lee de mayor y responsable. Admito que a mí también xD

¿Reviews? :)


	21. Ernie Macmillan

¡Hola! Vaya semanita... no, en serio, menos mal que mañana me espera un día tranquilo (sin universidad, _sólo_ conservatorio). En fin, aquí estoy, viva y todo.

Gracias a **kawaiigiirl**, **Mery Vedder**, **damcastillo**, **Gaby Sara**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy**, **CallMeStrange**, **Cris Snape**, **Sakhory** y **Escristora** por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

* * *

**21**

_Ernie Macmillan_

Al menos, se puede aprender

Cuanto más lo piensa, más convencido está de que la situación en la que se encuentra es de chiste.

Sigue sin comprender cómo se las han ingeniado sus amigos para dejarlo en la misma habitación que Zacharias Smith. Y encima, sin nadie más para aligerar la tensión.

Sabe que su compañero sabe que está ahí, porque de vez en cuando Smith alza la cabeza hacia él, guiado por sus incontenibles resoplidos, y bufa él también antes de acariciar a un perro que no tiene ningún reparo en morderle cuando se harta de tanto manoseo.

La tercera vez que lo ve apartar la mano, Ernie no puede evitar soltar una risita. Zacharias se gira hacia él y lo fulmina con la mirada aunque no lo vea.

—¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Tu perro te odia—apunta Ernie.

—No me digas—gruñe él—. Con Padma es más simpático—le asegura—. Y ya es menos desagradable, supongo que se está acostumbrando a mí o algo.

—Tiene la cadena enredada en el cuello—comenta Ernie. Se levanta de su silla y se acerca adonde están Zacharias y el perro, y le deslía la cadena. Le pone el extremo en la mano a su ex compañero de clase—. ¿No deberías…llevarte mejor con él?—inquiere con cautela.

El rubio se encoge de hombros.

—¿Es verdad que rompiste con Susan?

Ernie baja la vista. Ni siquiera le molesta que Smith lo sepa; supone que, si no ha sido Padma, otra persona se lo habrá contado.

—Sí. ¿Y a ti, qué?

—Nada—Zacharias sacude la cabeza y alarga una mano hacia su perro con cautela. Se gana un mordisco de su mascota—. ¡Braille, joder!—bufa exasperado. Ernie contiene la risa, pero esta vez Zach no es clemente y mueve la mano rápidamente, dándole una colleja.

—¡Eh! ¡Me has dado!—protesta.

—¿Y qué crees que quería?—replica Smith—. Que no vea no quiere decir que sea idiota. Y bastante tengo con que estés aquí como para encima aguantar que te rías de mí.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí me alegra esto?—Ernie se frota la nuca—. Seguro que esto ha sido idea de Hannah; le gusta liar las cosas.

Para su sorpresa, Zacharias se muestra de acuerdo. Sin embargo, se queda un buen rato en silencio. Ernie se fija en que cierra los ojos con fuerza y los abre varias veces, y una ligera decepción aparece en su rostro cuando hace ese gesto. Se pregunta cómo debe de ser eso de no ver nada y casi se siente agradecido de la oscura quemadura que surca su rostro.

—Eres idiota—comenta tras unos instantes el rubio, acariciando a su perro con cuidado. Esta vez, Braille no le muerde.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber roto con Susan. Padma dice que está fatal.

Ernie clava la vista en el suelo. Rompió con Susan Bones porque detesta recordar la Batalla de Hogwarts y cada vez que la veía todo se repetía en su mente. Estar con sus ex compañeros tiene un efecto parecido, Ernie ha de reconocerlo, pero no es tan horrible, porque prácticamente pasó todo el rato con Susan, y ella es la que más cosas dolorosas remueve.

—No creo que le cueste superarlo—replica cuando recupera la voz—. ¿No te gustaría olvidarlo todo?—inquiere tras unos segundos, con curiosidad. Ernie ha pensado varias veces en lo bueno que sería borrar la Guerra, las muertes y el infernal año con los Carrow de su cabeza. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Zacharias niega con la cabeza inmediatamente—. ¿Por qué?

Su ex compañero medita la cuestión.

—Fue una putada—responde finalmente—. Pero olvidarlo no hará que sea menos real. Ni tampoco que yo vuelva a ver. Además… el último curso fue horrible—se estremece—. Pero también pasaron cosas buenas. Empecé a salir con Padma. Y creo que ya no soy un borde de mierda—Ernie arquea las cejas—. Bueno, sí—cede Zacharias, como si hubiera visto su gesto—, pero menos que antes, supongo. Si… si no se puede cambiar, al menos se puede aprender.

Ernie se queda boquiabierto. Sí que ha cambiado Smith, piensa. Todos han madurado a pasos agigantados. Piensa de nuevo en Susan, preguntándose qué pasaría si volviera con ella. Pese a que siempre se ha jactado de ser el más responsable de sus compañeros, ahora Ernie tiene la impresión de que se está comportando como un niño. Porque Susan remueve cosas dolorosas, pero también lo hace recordar muchos buenos momentos.

—Creo que… puede… quizá… a lo mejor es verdad—es que admitir que Zacharias Smith está en lo cierto no es una tarea fácil ni agradable. El joven frunce el ceño.

—¿Acabas de darme la razón? ¿Qué te has tomado, Macmillan?

Ernie no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, y, tras unos segundos, Zacharias se une a él.

—Creo que voy a hablar con Susan—comenta cuando ambos dejan de reírse. Zacharias sonríe.

—Definitivamente, has estado comiendo setas que no debías. Nunca te he oído decir tantas cosas con sentido juntas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Siento haber tardado en subir el capítulo, pero la universidad asfixia y ahoga y el conservatorio tres cuartos de lo mismo.

¿Reviews? :P


	22. Kingsley Shacklebolt

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Gaby Sara**, **Sakhory**, **Cris Snape**, **Julietaa**, **Fiera Fierce** y **AnnaGreen** por los reviews del one-shot anterior.

Pensaba que había subido, pero se ve que no... se me está yendo la olla xD

* * *

**22**

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Hipocresía

Cuando se aparece en la entrada de Hogwarts, Kingsley tiene bien claro que en ese momento podría hacer una lista con todas las cosas que le apetecen más que estar en ese lugar. Por ejemplo, estar en la cama o preparar alguna misión en el Cuartel de Aurores.

Él no pidió ser ministro. En ningún momento. Simplemente decidieron que era el más adecuado para ocupar el cargo y lo nombraron sin pedirle su opinión. Y es cierto que Kingsley está dando a sus subordinados las órdenes necesarias para reparar en la medida de lo posible los daños de la Guerra, pero le gustaría implicarse más directamente en la ayuda a los supervivientes.

Y tiene claro que asistir al funeral múltiple por los muertos durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, escuchar a ese hombrecillo cuyo nombre le han dicho miles de veces y aun así él no recuerda, para después dar un nuevo discurso que ni siquiera ha redactado él, no ayudará a las familias a recuperar a sus hijos, parejas, hermanos y padres. Pecará de hipócrita, porque Kingsley lamenta con todo su corazón las muertes de Remus, de Tonks, de Fred y de todos aquellos con los que trató, pero no puede sentir mucho más que tristeza por el resto de personas, que para él son meros nombres.

Se topa con los Weasley cuando bordea el lago para sentarse en el lugar en el que han puesto cientos de sillas, a las puertas del Cementerio de los Caídos, donde están enterrados los muertos de su bando. Kingsley los saluda, y sonríe un poco al ver a Teddy en brazos de Harry, pensando que ese niño, nacido en mitad de una guerra y que no sabe que sus padres fueron héroes, es un rayo de esperanza en el horror que han vivido.

Se dispone a sentarse con ellos y con lo que queda de la Orden del Fénix. No le importa que su asiento privilegiado sea otro; Kingsley quiere rodearse de la gente que le importa para no ser más hipócrita de lo que su cargo requiere.

Sin embargo, apenas se ha dejado caer entre Percy y Hermione, George se levanta bruscamente y echa a andar hacia el castillo, obviamente sin el menor deseo de presenciar el funeral de su hermano y más de cincuenta personas más. Kingsley lo observa con tristeza y luego mira al frente cuando el hombre que oficia el funeral se acerca a la tarima.

El funeral se le pasa volando. Kingsley apenas presta atención al discurso, sólo piensa en todos los amigos que ha perdido y en lo injusto que es que lo obliguen a ser hipócrita. Porque él lamenta todas las muertes, pero obviamente lo entristecen más las de las personas que conocía.

Cuando uno de sus asistentes le hace un gesto, indicando que llega su turno, Kingsley sigue sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado, tiene el frío discurso impersonal que han redactado por él; por el otro, las palabras que le gustaría decir. Y además tiene el corazón dando inquietos saltos contra su caja torácica, imponiendo su opinión.

Una fiera lucha a tres bandas se desarrolla en el interior de Kingsley mientras el ministro de magia se pone en pie y avanza hacia la tarima, sintiendo cómo las miradas de los familiares de los Caídos, los periodistas y los curiosos que han acudido al funeral múltiple se clavan en él.

—Buenos días—dice cuando se acerca. Kingsley no está nervioso por tener que hablar en público; sabe que tiene el don de hacerse oír y que se le da bien ganarse el favor de los demás, pero ahora lo único que quiere es no pecar de hipócrita—. Sé que para todos y cada uno de ustedes hay unas pérdidas que duelen más que otras—algunos lo miran extrañados, otros comprensivos. Teddy Lupin balbucea algo incomprensible, rompiendo el silencio que se ha hecho en los jardines, mientras que Molly Weasley se refugia en el hombro de su esposo y se echa a llorar. Kingsley arruga el papel que lleva en la mano, decidiendo que no va a utilizarlo—. Todos han muerto durante la Guerra, aunque dudo que muchos tuvieran la suficiente madurez siquiera para comprender la magnitud del conflicto—sus ojos van a pararse en el pequeño Dennis Creevey, al que conoció hace unos meses, cuando los avisó a él y a su difunto hermano de la necesidad de huir de la Comisión de Registro de los Hijos de Muggles.

Kingsley Shacklebolt no hace nada para ganarse el favor del público. Eso no le interesa. Simplemente quiere no ser hipócrita. Menciona lo que él mismo siente por la pérdida de Fred, de Remus, de Tonks, de Colin y de las demás personas a las que conocía, y supone en voz alta que el resto se siente como él, aunque con otros.

Y, al final, para su sorpresa, nadie lo abuchea. Ni tampoco le aplauden. Se quedan mirándolo en silencio, pensativos, quizá meditando las palabras que ha improvisado el nuevo ministro.

A Kingsley no le importa la posibilidad de no durar en el cargo. Lo único que realmente le importa es saber que no ha engañado a nadie ni ha tenido la intención de hacerlo, que no se ha aprovechado del dolor ajeno ni lo ha utilizado en su favor.

Kingsley sabe que no es un hipócrita y lo ha demostrado.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Este one-shot me costó la vida misma y no sé si os gustará, porque creo que ni siquiera he logrado expresar lo que quería. Pero me doy con un canto en los dientes, ¡he aprendido a escribir el apellido de Kingsley!


	23. Hermione Granger

¡Buenas tardes-noches!

Gracias a **Sakhory**, **silkie 19**, **Mery Vedder**, **Gaby Sara**, **Fiera Fierce** y **AnnaGreen** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Siento el retraso, de verdad. Culpa del portátil que se rompió y se lo tuvieron que llevar a arreglar... menos mal que no me borraron los documentos.

* * *

**23**

_Hermione Granger_

La declaración más sincera

—¿Que vas a hacer qué?

Ron la mira como si acabara de exponerle un plan para desintegrar el Sistema Solar. Por unos instantes tiene ganas de reír, pero decide repetírselo pacientemente, a ver si así la idea cuaja en esa cabeza tan dura y pelirroja que tiene.

—Voy a volver a Hogwarts para hacer séptimo—dice lentamente.

—Pero… ¿para qué?—inquiere Ron—. Si podrías ser auror sin ni siquiera estudiar para ello, como Harry y yo.

Hermione respira hondo.

—Yo no quiero ser auror, Ron. Quiero terminar mis estudios y después… bueno, después ya veré lo que quiero hacer.

Ron arquea las cejas.

—Eres masoquista. ¡Mira que volver a estudiar voluntariamente!

Hermione ríe y lo besa.

* * *

—Oye, Hermione, ¿podrías llevar tú algo?

—Yo estoy mirando y comparando, Ron.

Pero se gira para sonreírle. Ron lleva un montón de libros en las manos, y también bolsas con ingredientes para pociones, plumas y pergaminos colgadas de los brazos. Su nariz y sus ojos sobresalen de la pila y la miran con cierta súplica. Hermione recuerda una película que vio en la que la chica cargaba a su novio con toda la ropa que compraba y ríe un poco.

—Es la última vez que te acompaño a comprar—le asegura Ron.

—Oh, vamos. Harry fue el otro día con Ginny y no tuvo queja, y te aseguro que no estoy comprando ni la mitad que ella.

—Porque Harry es un calzonazos—replica el pelirrojo—. Además, Ginny compra cosas que no pesan.

Hermione suspira y coge unos cuantos libros para llevarlos ella.

—¿Mejor?

Ron asiente, y no vuelve a quejarse mientras terminan de comprar todo lo que Hermione necesitará para cursar su último año en Hogwarts. Cuando terminan, van a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, que ahora lleva un amigo suyo, y se sientan a comerse un helado.

Hermione se da cuenta de que su novio la mira con una expresión extraña.

—¿Vas a venir en Navidad?—inquiere Ron entonces.

Hermione asiente.

—Mis padres me han obligado. Están enfadados porque les borré la memoria y los hice ir a Australia, y no atienden a razones, ni siquiera que fuera por protegerlos. Así que sí. ¿Por qué?

Ron se acerca a ella y le da un beso corto, dejándole un sabor a regaliz en los labios. Hermione sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Llevan tres meses juntos y sigue sin acostumbrarse a eso; le parece demasiado perfecto.

—Porque… te voy a echar de menos—admite Ron, enrojeciendo un poco. Hermione suspira.

—Ya, yo también—admite. Es cierto. Va a ser la primera vez en siete años que va a estar en clase sin Harry y Ron—. Pero te escribiré, y siempre tenemos las salidas a Hogsmeade—comenta, intentando ser optimista. Le da un lametón a su helado de vainilla.

—Mm—Ron baja la vista hacia su cucurucho, pensativo.

* * *

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Esto está un poco aburrido. Bueno, también algo triste. Mamá y George siguen estando como almas en pena, aunque menos; pero papá parece estar ya algo mejor, y Percy ni te cuento. Lleva unas semanas volviendo tarde y sonriendo cuando cree que nadie lo mira, y ayer estaba estresado porque no había podido terminar no sé qué informe. ¡Percy! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Desde que sale a no sé dónde con no sé quién, está hasta irresponsable. Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero raro es un rato. Creo que George sabe algo, porque él también cambia de tema cuando se lo comento, pero a mí no me lo va a decir._

_En fin, ¿cómo te va a ti? ¿Y el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cómo es? ¿Crees que durará más de un año?_

_Besos,_

_Ron_

_PD: Esto de ser auror no es tan interesante como parecía. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero como Harry y yo estamos empezando, nos toca hacer lo más aburrido. Creo que él lleva peor que yo ver cómo los aurores con más experiencia lo hacen todo y nosotros siempre tenemos misiones aburridas y simples (aunque yo creo que sigue cabreado porque el otro día nos mandaron a parar una pelea en el callejón Knocturn y acabó con dos escobas en lugar de brazos, y todavía tiene astillas en los dedos)._

Hermione ríe con ganas cuando termina de leer la carta. No le cuesta nada imaginarse la suspicacia de Ron ante el comportamiento de Percy, ni tampoco la frustración de Harry por no hacer nada importante. Los echa de menos.

Pero hoy va a verlos, piensa sonriendo, guardando la carta en el bolsillo y terminándose su vaso de zumo de calabaza. Sale con Ginny y Luna del Gran Comedor y las tres echan a andar hacia Hogsmeade, ignorando los refunfuños de Filch. Luna comenta que cuando termine Hogwarts va a estudiar para ser naturalista, y tendrá como profesor nada más y nada menos que al nieto del mismísimo Newt Scamander. Parece que la perspectiva la tiene entusiasmada, porque lleva repitiendo lo mismo toda la semana.

Ve a Ron y a Harry en la entrada del pueblo. Ambos sonríen al verlas. Hermione se acerca al pelirrojo y lo abraza, y él la besa, intentando ignorar que Harry está besuqueando a su hermana a un metro de ellos.

—Hola—lo saluda. Ron amplía su sonrisa—. Te he echado de menos—admite.

Él le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también. No me importaría haber vuelto a Hogwarts para estar contigo. Aunque tuviera que estudiar.

Hermione se pone más colorada que el pelo de Ron, sabiendo que ésa es la declaración más sincera que su novio ha hecho desde que están juntos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Espero que os haya gustado. Teniendo en cuenta que lo he hecho mientras mi hermano me jorobaba, bastante alegre me ha salido...

¿Reviews? :)


	24. Hannah Abbott

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Fiera Fierce**, **elibella**, **Gaby Sara**, **kisses rain**, , **Sakhory** y **damcastillo** (me alegro de que ya estés libre :D) por los reviews de la viñeta anterior.

* * *

**24**

_Hannah Abbott_

Mañana

Cuando vuelve a casa después de haber pasado el domingo con sus amigas, Hannah no puede sino sorprenderse.

Más que nada, porque la casa sigue en pie y (¡milagro!) Frank y Noah no están montando ningún escándalo. Las luces están apagadas y el silencio impera en el lugar.

No puede negar que no se lo esperaba. El trabajo de Neville en Hogwarts y su obsesión por todo aquello verde y con hojas hacen que su marido pase muy poco tiempo con su familia; tanto es así, que Frank, pese a que cada vez habla con más soltura, tiene problemas con la palabra _papá_, porque ha dejado de preguntar todos los días por él y no lo tiene tan presente. Neville casi nunca está en casa, y por tanto trata muy poco con Frank y Noah.

Hannah busca a su familia por toda la casa, pero no es hasta llegar a su dormitorio que los encuentra. A los tres.

Frankie se ha quedado dormido abrazado a su padre, con la boca abierta y las piernas encogidas. Noah, por su parte, está enganchada a los hombros de Neville, murmurando algo ininteligible en voz baja. Él acaricia su pelo rubio oscuro con calma. Luego se da cuenta de que Hannah los está observando desde la puerta.

—Hola—la saluda—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?—Hannah se encoge de hombros—. Pues esto ha sido de locos. Frank ha decidido molestar a Noah, y como ella no iba a ser menos, se ha puesto a chillar. Y no veas qué genio tienen, y eso que Frank acaba de cumplir tres años y a Noah le falta un poco para los dos. Al final he sacado la quaffle del sótano y hemos estado jugando, y luego nos hemos venido aquí. Frank…—mira a su primogénito durante unos segundos—se ha quedado frito, pero Noah está un poco quisquillosa por el resfriado.

Hannah no puede evitar sonreír. Se sienta a su lado en la cama, y coge a su hija. La niña suelta un sollozo.

—Venga, cielo, no te pongas tontorrona—le canturrea. Noah la mira con los ojos grises muy abiertos—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien con papá y con el tete **(*)**?

Noah asiente y sonríe antes de acurrucarse en su regazo. Hannah mira a Neville, que a su vez la observa a ella.

—Siento no estar más tiempo—se disculpa él—. De verdad. Me gustaría estar todo el rato con los niños, pero…

—Te gusta tu trabajo—completa Hannah. Lo comprende, o quiere hacerlo, pero a veces se siente sola con dos niños a los que no sabe cómo explicar por que papá trabaja tanto y sólo los ve sólo algunos fines de semana. Suspira—. Podrías dejarlo—sugiere. La mirada de Neville se ensombrece y ella sabe lo que viene ahora—. Vale, no lo digas. Sólo era… una idea.

Su marido aparta la mirada. Tiene un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Vamos a acostar a los niños.

Unos minutos más tarde, tanto Frank como Noah descansan en sus camas. Hannah se desviste y se pone su camisón, metiéndose bajo las sábanas y pensando en muchas cosas que no se atreve a decir en voz alta.

Nota entonces las manos de Neville en su cintura, y su marido la atrae hacia sí. Le da un beso en el cuello y Hannah se muerde el labio porque no quiere llorar, no ahora.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunta, con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Esto nos lleva a algún lado?—inquiere a su vez Neville. Una lágrima rueda por la mejilla de Hannah y se pierde en la almohada cuando comprende que su marido está intentando decirle lo mismo que ella lleva meses pensando. Se vuelve hacia él.

—No lo sé—admite—. Apenas te veo, los niños pasan más tiempo preguntando por ti que estando contigo…—reprime un sollozo—. No lo sé, Neville.

Él la besa, y sólo entonces Hannah se percata de que no es la única que llora.

—Yo tampoco—admite en voz baja. Hannah nota las manos de su marido subiendo por sus muslos, apartando la tela del camisón. Emite un sonido extraño al percatarse de lo que pretende—. Podemos pensarlo mañana—musita, besándola de nuevo.

Hannah no sabe qué pasará, qué decidirán. No es capaz de ordenar lo que quiere ni lo que siente, y mucho menos puede exponer en voz alta el torbellino de sentimientos encontrados que es su interior ahora mismo.

Lo único de lo que tiene certeza es que algo acaba de romperse entre Neville y ella, y esta noche tienen que llenar ese vacío de alguna forma, aunque sea con caricias, gemidos y jadeos. Aunque el sexo sólo sea un pobre sustituto de lo que había antes y ninguno de los dos sabe si podrán recuperar.

* * *

**(*) Tete**: No sé si será así en más lugares, pero en mi pueblo, los niños pequeños suelen llamar así a su hermano mayor. Y si es hermana, _tata_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y no comieron perdices porque llegaron los ecologistas a protestar. Vamos, que no todos los matrimonios tienen que durar toda la vida. Llevo un tiempo pensando algo así, aunque no sabía con qué personajes lo iba a hacer… y les ha tocado a Neville y Hannah. Creo que escribiré más sobre ellos, pero no aquí.

En fin, ¿os ha gustado?


	25. Fleur Delacour

Buenas tardes.

Gracias a **Sakhory**, **Fiera Fierce** y **Bella Valentia** por los reviews de la viñeta anterior.

* * *

**25**

_Fleur Delacour_

Victoire

Fleur no se encuentra nada bien hoy. Bien es cierto que lleva días notándose extraña, pero ahora es peor y no quiere levantarse ni siquiera cuando Bill le da un beso y le comenta que como no se levante llegará tarde a Gringotts.

—No _quiego_ _ig_—protesta.

—Oh, venga, no seas así—replica Bill—. ¿Y si te hago el desayuno?

Sería una buena propuesta, de no ser porque Fleur tiene el estómago revuelto. Pero su marido ha sonado tan ilusionado que no puede negarse, así que hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano y sale de la cama.

Después de ducharse y despejarse un poco, baja a la cocina, donde Bill está terminando de echar mermelada –de fresa, qué bien la conoce– en las tostadas. No obstante, el olor a café y pan tostado, que a Fleur generalmente le encanta, hoy hace que arrugue la nariz y sienta náuseas aun sin haber comido nada.

—Bill…—empieza, sin saber cómo decírselo para que no se sienta herido. Él la mira y se percata de su expresión—. No tengo mucha _hambge_.

Su marido se queda con la boca abierta.

—Pero si por las mañanas comes como un hipogrifo—rebate. Fleur se encoge de hombros—. ¿No estarás enferma?

—No sé, _pego_ _pedigué_ cita en San Mungo.

* * *

—No está usted enferma, señora Weasley. Está embarazada, enhorabuena.

A su lado, Bill está a punto de dar saltos de alegría, pero Fleur no sabe qué pensar. Porque por un lado… sí, no va a negar que la idea de tener un ser diminuto creciendo en su interior hace que sonría sin poder evitarlo, pero por otro está muerta de miedo, porque un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande y Fleur no está segura de ser capaz de poder con ella.

Se despiden del sanador mientras él le da unas cuantas recomendaciones que Fleur no escucha, y mira al vacío mientras Bill tira de ella al exterior de la consulta.

—¿No estás contenta?—inquiere su marido, fijándose en su expresión absorta.

—No lo sé—responde Fleur con sinceridad—. No sé si… ¿y si _ocugue_ algo, y si…?—tiene muchas dudas y no sabe cómo empezar a plantearlas. Y ya no está preocupada. Está aterrada. Definitivamente un bebé es demasiado para ella.

—No va a pasar nada—replica Bill con seguridad. La abraza y la besa—. Ya verás qué guapo será—agrega, entusiasmado.

Fleur no puede evitar sonreír al oír eso, y pese a las dudas, la preocupación y el miedo, desea que su hijo sea tan guapo como Bill.

* * *

—¡Ahí va, estás enorme!

Fleur se sonroja un poco al escuchar la apabullantemente obvia observación de su cuñado. Charlie volvió a Rumania la primera Navidad tras el fin de la Guerra y ha ido a la Madriguera tras la segunda (que se perdió porque, para variar, lo atacó un dragón) como una especie de disculpa con su familia. Dejando de lado las nuevas quemaduras que adornan su cuerpo, parece más contento, parece que el tiempo también ha hecho un buen trabajo con él.

—Charles Weasley, finalista al concurso de comentarios evidentes, compitiendo contra los _¿Ya has vuelto?_ de mamá y los _Tengo hambre_ de Ron—se burla George, echando a andar hacia la puerta para disfrutar de la brisa de febrero.

Fleur sonríe y, tras un par de comentarios formales, se dirige a la cocina para ayudar a su suegra con la comida. No obstante, Molly le prohíbe terminantemente hacer cualquier esfuerzo, por mínimo que sea, y la obliga a quedarse sentada en el sofá, vigilando a Teddy, que con su año y medio es un peligro andante.

—_Bon après-midi_, Teddy—lo saluda. El niño la mira fijamente durante varios instantes.

—Hola—responde simplemente. Fleur no puede evitar reírse. El niño señala su panza y ella comprende que es una pregunta.

—Es un bebé—explica—. Será como tu prima.

—_Pima_—repite él. Con cautela, se acerca a Fleur y toca con un dedo su abultado vientre. No ocurre nada, así que apoya toda la mano. Un repentino movimiento bajo la piel de la mujer, y se aparta dando un salto. Dice algo incomprensible, mientras mira la barriga de Fleur con desconfianza. Ella ríe de nuevo. Últimamente ríe mucho.

—No es nada, Teddy—dice tras unos segundos—. Eso es que te quiere. Ven.

Tras unos segundos, el niño vuelve a acercarse a Fleur. Extiende la mano con cautela y la deposita sobre el vientre de la mujer. El bebé da otra patada, pero esta vez Teddy no se asusta. Algunos mechones de su cabello azul adquieren un tono púrpura.

—¿_Pima_?—prueba. Fleur asiente y su hija se mueve de nuevo. Teddy ríe al notarlo.

* * *

Fleur no se puede mover.

Bueno, en realidad sí, pero le cuesta la vida. Su hija –que todavía no tiene nombre, porque Bill y ella son incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo respecto al tema– ocupa espacio y no está precisamente hecha de plumas. Fleur se muere de ganas de que nazca.

Bosteza y se estira, pero no se levanta. Necesita hacer acopio de fuerzas antes. Sin embargo, cuando escucha los pasos de Bill en el pasillo, se incorpora, llevándose una mano al vientre al notar cómo el bebé se mueve. Se pone en pie con cierta dificultad y sale de la habitación lentamente.

Bill ha entrado al cuarto del bebé. Fleur sonríe y entra tras él, pero se pone seria al ver la expresión de su marido. No se lo reprocha. El segundo aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts no es precisamente la fecha más alegre para Bill, ni tampoco para el resto de los Weasley.

—_Bonjour_—lo saluda en voz baja. Bill la mira y, sin decir nada, la abraza—. ¿A qué _hoga_ es el acto en _memoguia_ de los Caídos?

Él arquea las cejas.

—No hace falta que vengas—le asegura, sabiendo que ella no está en la mejor condición física posible—. Además, podrías ponerte de parto en cualquier momento y…

—Voy—lo interrumpe Fleur con decisión. Tiene la impresión de que su espalda va a quebrarse para el final del día, pero lo que no piensa consentir es que la traten como si estuviese enferma.

Bill pone los ojos en blanco y luego la besa.

No obstante, y pese a su decisión de no querer que la traten como a una inválida, Fleur no pone ninguna pega a que su marido le haga el desayuno. Intenta distraerlo mientras se toma una tostada, pero es imposible que Bill olvide hoy que se cumplen dos años desde que perdió a su hermano.

Sin embargo, no tarda en arrepentirse de su decisión de acompañar a los demás. Su hija pesa mucho y además hoy está más revoltosa que nunca. Tiene que apoyarse en Bill cuando termina el acto en los jardines de Hogwarts, pero se las ingenia para componer una sonrisa poco convincente para aliviar la preocupación de su marido.

Después van a la Madriguera, donde nadie tiene muchas ganas de hablar. Bill la rodea con un brazo y la atrae hacia sí, con la mirada perdida. Fleur intenta respirar hondo; le sigue doliendo la espalda, pese a que ahora está sentada en el sofá. Lo que más le apetece es volver al Refugio y dormir durante el resto del día.

Pero antes de poder abrir la boca para decírselo a Bill, nota algo que le hace soltar un grito de alarma y una maldición en francés.

* * *

Todos están ahora mucho más tranquilos.

Bill ha mandado un aviso a los padres y la hermana de Fleur hace media hora, y pronto llegarán de Francia. Según los sanadores, todo ha ido bien y no ha habido ninguna complicación, y ahora lo único que queda por hacer es descansar y reponerse, y pensar en un nombre para el bebé que Fleur tiene acomodado en su pecho.

Es preciosa. Ha sido lo primero que ella ha dicho al verla, y prácticamente lo único que han dicho todos los Weasley cuando la han cogido en brazos. No han podido hacerlo durante mucho rato, porque el bebé se ha echado a llorar cuando se ha visto separada de su madre. De modo que se la han devuelto a Fleur, que, ignorando el bullicio reinante en la habitación, ahora contempla dormir a su hija.

Se parece a ella. Más que a Bill. Tiene la piel clara y los rasgos dulces, y una pelusilla rubia adorna su cabecita.

Fleur suspira. Está cansada, aunque por otro lado le supone un verdadero alivio tener menos peso; su espalda lo agradecerá. Tiene la mirada perdida en la naricita respingona del bebé, pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Quién le iba a decir que el día que ha comenzado deseando dormirse de nuevo y decidiendo acompañar a Bill para demostrar que no está enferma y de paso intentar aliviar el dolor de su marido iba a ser el del nacimiento de su primera hija. Hoy, que se cumplen dos años de las muertes de tantas personas. Y del fin de la Guerra.

Fleur vuelve al presente bruscamente, una súbita idea iluminando su mente.

—Bill—él, que está charlando con su padre, la mira y se acerca a ella, tan atento como siempre.

—¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—He decidido cómo se _llamagá_—explica, señalando al bebé dormido con la cabeza.

Bill acaricia una de las manitas de su hija.

—¿Cómo?

Fleur piensa en el rostro de Bill cuando se ha levantado por la mañana, y en cómo ahora parece haber rejuvenecido varios años y las cicatrices que le hizo Greyback apenas se notan, y se termina de convencer de que su decisión es la correcta:

—_Victoire_.


	26. Especial Navidad (Weasley y allegados)

¡Hola! Y feliz Navidad, por cierto.

Gracias a **Fiera Fierce**, **Bella Valentia**, **Sakhory**, **kawaiigiirl**, **laura malfoy**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **Cris Snape** por los reviews de las viñetas anteriores.

* * *

**26**

_Especial Navidad (Weasley y allegados)_

Cómo llegamos hasta aquí

Todo el mundo sabe, o supone, que en la Madriguera siempre reina el caos.

Por tanto, todo el mundo debería saber, o suponer, que en Navidad el caos es diez veces mayor. Hace tiempo que dejaron de ser siete hijos incapaces de mantenerse callados. Empezaron a venir con amigos, con parejas, con las parejas de sus amigos… y no tardaron en llegar con sus hijos y hacer de la Madriguera un auténtico pandemónium cada vez que se reúnen. Y si a eso le sumamos un grupo de niños deseosos de encontrar sus regalos y verlos antes que nadie, hay que alejarse varios kilómetros del hogar de Arthur y Molly para encontrar un lugar tranquilo y silencioso.

Que no es que a nadie le moleste. Al contrario; es imposible no sonreír rodeado de tanta ilusión.

Hace un rato que han terminado de comer. Dominique parece haberse levantado hoy en son de paz, y charla con Frank en uno de los sofás. Lucy y Fred, por su parte, han convencido a Roxanne de que se una a ellos en la travesura que tienen planeada, y los tres han desaparecido escaleras arriba hace rato. Molly está tumbada en la alfombra, redactando una carta para Philip Nott –un amigo suyo que, por cierto, a Percy no le cae bien–, aunque de vez en cuando mira alrededor con cautela por si su hermana y sus primos aparecen para hacerle alguna jugarreta.

James y Louis están sentados a la mesa junto a Noah, que ha decidido ponerse a adelantar deberes, y tratan de convencerla de que no es necesario. ¡Si todavía están en segundo! Lo comprenderían si fuesen a hacer los TIMOS o los EXTASIS, pero los dos están de acuerdo en que Noah es una empollona de cuidado.

Lily y Hugo están también en la mesa, jugando a los naipes explosivos y de vez en cuando metiéndose con el hermano de la niña para picarlo. Lorcan y Lysander, que suelen llevarse más con Rose y Albus, han salido al jardín a jugar con la nieve.

Oh, y por si os lo estáis preguntando: Albus y Rose no están en la Madriguera. Scorpius Malfoy los ha invitado a pasar el día de Navidad en su casa, y, para inmenso disgusto de Ron, los dos han aceptado. Parecen haberse hecho buenos amigos en el trimestre que ha pasado desde que se conocen.

—Ya ves tú, qué amistad puede crearse en tres meses—refunfuña.

Hermione arquea las cejas al oírlo.

—Ron, te recuerdo que Harry, tú y yo tardamos menos. Halloween, por si no te acuerdas—precisa.

—Pero hubo un trol de por medio—interviene el moreno—. Scorpius debe de ser simpático, porque desde que se le pasó la impresión de estar en Slytherin las cartas de Al son monotemáticas.

Ron mira a Harry agradecido.

—El que tampoco está es Teddy—comenta Ginny. Bill y Fleur, que están contándose algo al oído, miran alrededor al darse cuenta de que su hija mayor tampoco está con el resto de la familia—. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Liándose con Vic, seguro—responde James desde la mesa, mirando con burla a Louis. Él pone los ojos en blanco y se desquita tirándole de la trenza a Noah, que no tarda en darle una colleja para que deje su pelo tranquilo.

Molly aparta la vista de su carta.

—¿Y qué más os dará?—murmura, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

—¿Crees que está saliendo con alguien?—le pregunta Percy a George en voz baja, sin apartar la vista de su hija mayor. Él se encoge de hombros.

—Probablemente. Perce, tiene dieciséis años—agrega al ver el disgusto pintado en el rostro de su hermano—. Es lo más normal del mundo.

Charlie está en un rincón, charlando con Rolf y Luna. Cuando no salen nargles y torposoplos en la conversación, resulta de lo más interesante hablar con ellos sobre criaturas mágicas. Neville mira por la ventana, distraído, en tanto que Hannah pasa el rato contándole a Angelina y a Audrey los cotilleos de los que se ha enterado últimamente.

Desde la puerta de la cocina, Arthur observa a sus hijos, sus nietos, sus nueras y su yerno, sonriendo. Al verlos a todos ahí, charlando, le es imposible no recordar todo lo que les ha costado llegar hasta donde están. Las peleas, los problemas… todo ha valido la pena sólo por esa escena. Aunque falte una persona, no cabe duda de que todos lo han hecho lo mejor que han podido.

Se gira entonces para mirar a su esposa, que está vigilando que los platos se frieguen bien. Se acerca a ella y la abraza y la besa, porque sabe que sin Molly el día de hoy no hubiera sido posible.


	27. Teddy Lupin

¡Hola!

Mmm... Tengo que comentar unas cuantas cosas. Lo primero es que estoy teniendo unos problemillas en casa que tengo que solventar, así que no creo poder escribir tanto como antes. De momento, las viñetas y _Entropía_ estarán en hiatus hasta que se arreglen las cosas y tal...

Lo segundo... ¡INOCENTES! (aunque ya han pasado las doce, y por tanto, en España ya es veintinueve de diciembre). Qué va, por suerte -toco madera- las cosas van bien.

En fin. Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Sakhory**, **Cris Snape**, **Fiera Fierce**, **Bella Valentia**, **damcastillo** y **Kei Salvatore** por los reviews de la otra viñeta.

* * *

**27**

_Teddy Lupin_

Hermanos de corazón

Teddy es hijo único.

No es algo que suela molestarle en exceso, aunque a veces siente envidia de Vic, que aunque se queje porque Dominique siempre le lleva la contraria y Louis directamente pasa de ella _sabe_ lo que es eso. Teddy siempre ha vivido con su abuela, y, aunque a menudo va a la Madriguera o a la casa de su padrino, no es lo mismo que tener un hermano todo el rato al lado. Algo que, aunque Victoire asegure que es genial, a él no se lo parece.

—Teddy, ¿te queda mucho?

La voz de su abuela sube por la escalera y se cuela por la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio del niño, que da un respingo. Deja la fotografía que estaba observando en la mesita de noche y baja rápidamente al salón, donde Andrómeda Tonks lo está esperando.

—Ya estoy. ¿Harry va a tardar mucho?

Su abuela niega con la cabeza.

—Vamos nosotros a su casa. Dame la mano, Teddy.

Él obedece y, tras varios segundos de oscuridad y opresión se encuentra ante la encantadora estampa de Godric's Hollow cubierto de nieve. Teddy sonríe. Le gusta el lugar.

Se encamina con Andrómeda hacia la casa de los Potter, cambiando su pelo de color al ritmo de sus pensamientos, sin darse apenas cuenta. Su abuela lo mira con una expresión extraña, pero Teddy no puede adivinar que se trata de melancolía al recordar a su hija haciendo lo mismo.

Unos segundos después de que Harry les abra la puerta, una criatura de tres años y rostro sonrosado y pecoso se cuela entre las piernas de su padre y se engancha a Teddy, que no podría liberarse de él aunque quisiera.

—Hola, James—lo saluda.

—Hola, Teddy—replica el niño, sonriendo. Se separa de Teddy y aferra su mano—. Ven, yo y Al hemos _hacido_ una cosa.

—Se dice _hecho_—lo corrige Harry. Su hijo arruga la nariz, obviamente nada contento por el apunte, y tira de nuevo de la mano de Teddy.

—Ven, ven—insiste.

Teddy se ve obligado a seguir al hijo de su padrino por toda la casa, saludando a Ginny cuando la ve en el salón con Lily en brazos por el camino, hasta que llegan al jardín trasero, donde Al está muy entretenido dando patadas a la nieve. Teddy se fija en lo que parece un ocho blanco, y deduce que eso es lo que James y Albus han _hacido_.

—¿Es un muñeco de nieve?—inquiere, examinándolo. James asiente, entusiasmado.

—¿Te gusta?—Teddy asiente y ve al niño dar un salto—. ¿Puedes hacerlo más alto?

—Grande—lo corrige él automáticamente. James infla los carrillos, como siempre que está enfadado. No le gusta que lo corrijan—. Luego, James. Vamos dentro; hace frío.

Se acerca a Albus y toma su mano para guiarlo al interior de la casa. James se aferra a la manga de su chaqueta, algo contrariado, aunque la promesa de Teddy parece haberlo aplacado un poco. Teddy se dirige al salón, donde Andrómeda, Harry y Ginny charlan animadamente. Se sienta en uno de los sofás, y James no tarda en imitarlo. Albus, por su parte, se acerca a su padre y alarga los brazos para que lo siente en su regazo.

Al principio, a Teddy no le caía bien James. Recuerda claramente haber deseado, a los pocos días de conocer al hijo de su padrino, que el bebé se hubiera quedado en la barriga de su madre, donde no molestaba ni acaparaba la atención de Harry y sólo daba patadas. Pero le fue imposible no encariñarse con él; le permitían tenerlo en brazos mucho rato, ya que hasta entonces no había tenido edad suficiente para sostener a los demás bebés. Y cuando James empezó a andar y a seguirlo por todos lados, Teddy no pudo evitar empezar a llevárselo a hacer travesuras con Victoire por la Madriguera.

Ahora, el niño lo mira atentamente. Teddy está casi seguro de que, haga lo que haga, James lo imitará. De modo que se cruza de brazos, sólo para probar. Ve al hijo de su padrino intentarlo, pero a James no sabe qué brazo poner por encima y lo mira haciendo un puchero.

—Otra vez—le pide. Teddy repite el gesto, más lentamente, y en esta ocasión James consigue hacer algo parecido—. ¿Así?

—Más o menos. Choca ésos cinco—James no tarda en hacerlo y sonríe. El pelo de Teddy adopta un tono parecido al del niño.

—Yo quiero hacer eso—asegura, observándolo con admiración. Teddy prefiere no decirle que no puede por mucho que lo intente.

En su lugar, le revuelve el cabello y sonríe, dándose cuenta de que, aunque no pueda tener hermanos de sangre, tiene a James, que lo quiere, lo admira y se pasa el día preguntando por él. Que no tienen los mismos padres, ni falta que hacen.

Porque ser hermanos no es algo que vaya en los genes, sino en el corazón.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Según la lista que me hice hace unas semanas, hoy tocaba otro personaje, pero Teddy es más mono que _pa_ qué, así que lo he adelantado. No creo que se note mucho...

¿Reviews?


End file.
